Shattered
by Eclipse Wing
Summary: Set during the Sinnoh Saga. Ash is forced into working for Hunter J. His friends hate him and he blames himself, hates himself. Will he be able to overcome the darkness or will he be left alone, abandoned, hated, shattered... Slight Advanced Shipping
1. The Fallen

**Chapter 1 ~ The Fallen**

"_We stumble and fall constantly even when we are most enlightened. But when we are in true spiritual darkness, we do not even know that we have fallen." Thomas Merton_

* * *

><p>Dark smoke rose from the graveyard. It spiralled up, twisting upon itself as it wafted into the sky, already darkening with clouds. The ominous winds blew, knocking the smoke aside, breaking it into fragmented shattered pieces of darkness. Below, the village laid, a burial ground, to the fallen. A once peaceful settlement, shattered into multiple fragments of broken rubble. The village lay in ruins, the dying flames still lingering, unwilling to give up their grasp on the broken landscape. The wind blew, cold and deathly.<p>

Mud curdled at the edge of the frozen landscape, splattering the once tender, love filled faces. Their bodies lay, crumpled in the dirt, battered and broken. The hope was gone, and all that remained was the lingering smell of death and burnt wood. The once peaceful town was in ruins, turned upside down and torn apart, left in a state that no one could have recognised it.

There was no one around to notice the young boy who hovered in the shadows. His face was hidden by a black hood that was pulled over his short, spiky, raven black hair. His simple clothes of black and blue were hidden in the forest shadows. He wore a black hoodie with a yellow stripe across it. His blue jeans that scuffed at the dirt were baggy and he wore a hood pulled up over a red and black peaked hat but he pulled the grey hood down to revealing a pair of dark brown eyes. On his shoulders, perched a small, yellow rodent, mouse-like with long ears, tipped in black and with lightning bolt tail. Its bright black eyes seemed dark and his red cheeks were damp with drying tears. The boy blinked his auburn eyes as a glistening tear fell.

A black paw reached out and caught it, its knuckles studded with a white spike. The jackal like dog reared back onto its hind paws, its red eyes looking around the devastated landscape. Its blue blacked streaked snout turned, surveying his surroundings, his black mane-like receptors rising slightly sensing the dying spirits of the village.

The black appendages quivered, a blue glow briefly surrounding them, showing the jackal what he was looking for. Images and impressions of the past flashed across his eyes as he searched through time. There were people: laughing, crying celebrating, mourning, promising. It all faded into total destruction, bleak obsolete. The blue – black dog opened his eyes unhappily and let out a low growl of sadness. The boy turned to him silently, sadness in his eyes.

"We didn't get here is time Pikachu, Lucario. I was too late." The boy lowered his head, bleak eyes staring into the ash stained ground.

The yellow rodent jumped quietly to the ground, his paws making small scuff marks in the soft dirt.

"Pikachu Pika Chu PikaPi" he chirped, unhappily.

"Cario, Lucarr" the jackal growled.

"No one? No one is left? Then we have no choice"

The dog bowed his head to the ground, his aura senses falling. He gave a small shake of his head, confirming what they all, already knew.

The yellow rodent made as if to start forward but was stopped by a sharp growl from Lucario. His tail and ears drooped as the dirt in front of him became studded with drops of water. The dark clouds above gave a distant rumble and lit up brightly as the rain began to fall from the heavens. The boy turned his head to a distant hill, once green and bright filled with flowers and hope. Now barren and deserted scorched by the long dead flames.

The jackal shook his head again, a growl forming in his throat, "Carrio, Lucario,"

A pained expression crossed the boy's face. "Maybe they're happier now, away from this place,"

"PikaPika Chu Chu Pika?"

The boy shook his head, his dark hair falling down over his face. "I don't know Pikachu, I just don't know anymore,"

He sighed as the pattering of rain grew louder. The jackal tipped his head on his side and the raven haired boy shook his head.

"They're not my friends, not anymore. What did they ever do for me?" His eyes darkened with the memories of hurt faces and hate filled words, thrown around carelessly, and then left to rot. The un-trust and sadness nestled in his heart, a cold dark ball of anger. Their failure to act quickly had hurt the raven haired boy more than they could ever know.

The blue black dog ran his paw through the ash stained ground, his paw clenching in anger, his red eyes darkening.

The boy shook his head, "We don't have a choice – nobody can help us now."

"Carr," Lucario growled, stepping back, surveying the ruins once more before turning. "Lu carr?

"Here,"

A dark shadow emerged from the trees, dark wings spanning sky and flickering flames brightening up the dark ruined village. Its bright eyes glistened, its claws and fangs bared as it loomed us behind the boy. He turned to his friend, eyes dark and unreadable. Placing one hand of the long orange neck he swung his leg over, sitting down on the fire lizards back. Pikachu followed, perching just in front of the raven haired boy. The jackal paused for a moment before leaping onto the lizards back behind his master. His paw was still clenched around the grey sooty ash he had scraped from the ground.

The boy didn't say anything as the dragon leapt up into the air, wings outstretched. His tail whipped the ground, a bright flame at the end burning strongly, un-extinguishable. They rose into the air, soaring towards the dark clouds as rain whipped at the boy's face. His eyes were burning with a strange light, faint sea blue with grey cloud reflected in them. He blinked once and the light faded back to brown. He closed his eyes tightly as the wind whipped at his face, knocking the hood back again. His eyes were still closed as they left the ruined village far behind, still lying in total destruction. Faint sprinkles of ash fell to the ground, still warm from the jackal's paws. They drifted in the breeze, scattered ashes of loved ones gone.

The young raven haired boy never looked back, his hood pulled up again to hide his young face. The Pikachu curled up in front of his life time friend, sad that all this had come to nothing. The small rodent blinked away the tears that were welling in his eyes. The memories stained his mind, dark images of happy time, long gone, faded into darkness.

* * *

><p>"<em>Pika PiChu! Pi Pi Chu PiKaa Chu Pi?" The small yellow rodent chirped happily. Its long yellow ear tipped in black twitched as it bounced around a young boy with spiky ebony hair. He was laughing, his face creasing into a smile. Around him, a turtle, small dinosaur and lizard sat, expressing their joy with muffled laughs as the young boy tripped again, failing to catch the yellow rodent.<em>

"_Bulba, Bulbasaur" _

"_Squirt Squirtle!_

"_Charr Charmander Char!"_

_The boy stopped to complain to his three friends, "It's not funny you guys!"_

_The small yellow rodent bounded closer, its one ear tipped in waving in the breeze. It waved a small paw, teasing the young boy to continue his frantic chasing. His black spiky collar appeared slightly ruffled and his lightning bolt tail twitched eager for the game to continue. The young boy gave a happy smile and launched himself after the small mouse. The small dinosaur with a bulb on his back moved out the way as a clod of dirt was thrown towards him._

_Eventually the young boy gave up, and he sat down besides his three friends panting. _

"_You're so fast! I guess I could persuade Brock to give you a small bit of ketchup…"_

_Pikachu tipped its head on the side, considering before bounding over to the boy with a delighted smile on his face._

"_Pikaa Pi!"_

_The young boy gave a delighted shout but it ended as a few volts of electricity ran through his body. The red cheek patches on the Pikachu's cheeks were sparking with static electricity. The young boy fell back into the dirt, still smiling. _

"_Glad we're getting along now," he muttered, before all four creatures broke into laughter._

* * *

><p>The yellow rodent blinked. He was older now, and together he and his PikaPi had seen much. They had travelled with their friends throughout the home region of Kanto. The boy had made friends with many Pokémon and competed in the many leagues. Their latest ambition had been to compete in the Sinnoh league but there had been a problem. Together the mouse and his friend had changed, maturing. The jackal that accompanied them had only recently evolved from a Riolu, the small dog determined to serve his new master with all of his strengths after the death of his old one.<p>

But the young boy had grown too, travelling with friends through thick and thin. He grew wiser, learning from his mistakes until the mouse no longer recognised him as the same person he had encountered at the start of his journey many years ago. His friends had helped him grow, first the hopeful breeder and the mermaid of Cerulean. Then the newbie co coordinator and her brother and finally the blue haired designer, all had given him so much training yet now abandoned him in his time of need.

The young mouse sighed; so much had worried his young master. It seemed like the world would never let his friend rest. So many expectations lay on his shoulders and just when everything seemed to be fine, a happy day with friends, it had all crumbled away when a small blue Emanation Pokémon stumbled across his path.

* * *

><p><em>One month previously – Sinnoh – Unknown Forest outside Pastoria City…<em>

A young Riolu had stumbled across their path when he, the squint eyed man and the blunette were travelling, their destination unclear. The raven haired boy was squinting at a map and stopped to correct the direction, turning it upside down as the yellow mouse on his shoulder chirped. In the blunette's arms a small penguin was held, tweeting happily.

It seemed rather sad how quickly things changed. How could one small blue and black dog running across the path ahead of them lead to so much happening? Stumbling around in pain from the burn on his arm and whining softly from the fear of being pursued due to his unique ability to use a special attack… the little dog attacked back in fear as the boy tried to help.

Kellyn appeared then, the smiling ranger with spiky russet brown hair and blue eyes managed to prevent the small jackal being re-captured by infamous Pokémon Hunters. They had tried to flee from the pursuing hunters but after being washed downstream in a river and separated from the raven haired trainer and Riolu the Pokémon ranger was at loss of what to do. The young boy was trapped in a fire, a large blue lizard with a red belly hovering before him menacingly.

Ash had never intended to get involved with Pokémon Hunter J. It was just in his nature to protect his friends from someone so twisted and with a hateful job that he detested. That was why when the fire raged above him, a small fire monkey saving him by the quick use of Dig he just knew he couldn't give up. The small jackal had been snatched out of his hands, a small doll tumbling to the floor as his body turned to stone.

Dark clouds in the sky gave a dark grumble as rain poured down. Ash climbed out of the hole, thanking his fire monkey as he returned it to the red and white sphere. Almost immediately Ash began running towards the large dirt filled crater where a large, black ship was parked. The ramp was down and after sliding down the slope the young boy risked all in a risky attempt, racing up the ramp after the armed men.

He was surprised how few people noticed him, a young boy, obviously a trainer with six Pokéballs at his belt and a Pikachu on his shoulder. So he took his chance when the doors ahead of him slid open, revealing a large, spacious control room, the forest ahead clear. Above the large window several screens stretched, the large central one revealing a man with dark glasses smiling as he examined the stone Riolu.

Sitting on the central seat like a queen the silver haired woman moved her fingers to the glass case next to her, sliding down a button that dissolved the stone head of Riolu, allowing the little dog to blink and look around, yet his stone paws remained frozen to the spot. Almost immediately his head snapped round, his red eyes already sensing the aura of his saviour.

"You stop right there J!" Ash demanded angrily, clenching a black gloved fist. He took a few steps forward as the call to the potential buyer was cancelled, the screen flickering and going dead. On the throne like chair J smiled, not turning around but merely flicking a red and white sphere into the air.

"Drapion, stop that brat!" her voice was cold as the ball was thrown into the air, the sphere enlarging and opening in a beam of red light as a large scorpion like Pokémon emerged. Its purple body was segmented into two tones and a large tail and claws moved viciously towards Ash.

The raven haired boy gritted his teeth as J stood up, turning around and smiling at him as his gaze fell on the small jackal. She slid the slider up, enclosing his head in stone but not before a message had passed between the boy and the jackal.

The silver haired woman blinked in surprise as her Drapion's claws, intending to snatch the boy from where he stood missed and the scorpion was left clutching at air. The boy had dropped to the floor, sliding down the ramp towards J, his eyes closed as he threw four red and white spheres from his pocket. Pikachu was perched on his shoulder but he leapt off as the boy pointed a finger around at the grunts.

In front of him a flying black and white bird with a crested tuft of head feathers appeared flapping it wings. On the ground a small grass turtle, the small fire monkey and a water weasel stood, taking a stance. The boy clenched his fists again as he ordered attacks. "Staravia Brave Bird, Turtwig use Razor Leaf, Chimchar Flamethrower and Buizel use Water Gun!"

He shot a look at his partner, "Pi – can you get Riolu?" he asked as the small mouse nodded, darting away with a quick attack. J reeled back in shock as the small yellow mouse appeared on the control board, sliding the slider all the way down.

Several things happened then. The first was the glass cage around the jackal dissolved as his body was returned to normal. The yellow mouse and jackal leapt towards Ash as J moved forward, like her Pokémon clutching at air. The second thing was that the grunts had stepped forward; two of them brave enough to counter the young boy's attacking Pokémon with a Jynx and Dewgong.

"Ice Beam!" the two brave men called out and the raven haired boy smirked.

"Buizel – Switch attacks – Aqua Jet! Pikachu – let's try an iron tail,"

The Pokémon repeated their names as they leapt forward, the yellow mouse leaping into the air and spinning as his tail glowed white. The water weasel summoned up a veil of water as he leapt into the air, surrounding himself in a jet of water.

If J was surprised that the pathetic boy's interruption had actually achieved something she didn't show it. But even the infamous hunter couldn't help but marvel at the sneak defence plan the boy had set up. She recalled her Drapion in a beam of red light from where it stood, still looking dazed. In her hand another ball was already waiting and she enlarged it as the two attacks collided.

Ash smirked as Buizel's Aqua Jet froze, the glistening ice jet crashing into the white seal. His smirk grew even wider as Pikachu's spinning tail got caught in the beam, freezing the now metallic looking tail. Crystals formed as the small yellow mouse swung around his extra heavy tail towards the humanoid Jynx. In sync, the two ice type Pokémon were knocked back into their trainers, two very surprised grunts.

"Salamence end this,"

Ash retreated wisely with his Pokémon as the blue and red lizard emerged. Its flat back and short wings gave way to a long neck with open jaw of fangs and teeth. He retrieved two of his Pokémon, the fire monkey that was responsible for several scorch marks across the building keeping the grunts at bay and Turtwig whose razor sharp leaves had knocked Drapion back. A third and fourth ball were in his hands but as he raised them the silver woman walked past her Salamence and stopped, staring at him.

She smirked, her usual black glasses not on her eyes and Ash glared at her pale, ice cold eyes. "Ash Ketchum," she whispered, looking at the defiant boy. "Where are you going now?"

Ash lowered his hands, not bothering to look around, already realising the danger of his situation. At his feet Pikachu and Riolu took a step forward, growling. Just in front of them Staravia and Buizel took a defensive stance. He growled at J as she stepped forward again, "You're all pathetic," he hissed, stealing a line from his rival, "Don't you have anything better to do than steal Pokémon?"

J waved an arm and stopping the grunts that moved forward. She smiled, "It's my job. "

Ash let out another furious hiss, too busy contemplating whether Staravia's Brave Bird would be enough to break the glass of the ship when the silver haired woman made a comment that made him whirl his attention back to her, mouth gaping. "What?"

"I want you to join me."

"Are you mad?" Ash was choking up his disgust, his hatred at the idea. His brown eyes were shocked as he stared at the Pokémon hunter.

The woman smiled at him, "You're not going anywhere now. I'd hate to have to _dispose_ of a strong trainer like you." Her emphasis over the word dispose made Ash feel sick. Her silky smooth purr continued, "You're perfect – strong and brave – what's not to like?"

Ash had to stop himself gagging as Pikachu let out a loud chirp, "PiPikaChu!"

The raven haired boy stared with hatred at the silver haired woman, "I'd rather die," he stated calmly. "I'd never work for you!"

J smiled, her blue eyes devious, a plan already formed in her head. "If you were threatened…?" she left the phrase hanging as the boy gaped at her. She smirked and decided to elaborate, "You see I rarely offer people this – you see I want you to join us. What I want…I get."

Ash shook his head defiantly, recalling Buizel to his ball and motioning to Staravia to come closer, already having decided this woman was mad.

J picked up her goggles from her chair and put them on her eyes, hiding the ice blue coldness that was radiated. "You see I've done my research – I know who you're friends are…you're family…their lives could be at risk if you leave today. I'll cut you a deal for now – we let you go for now with that pathetic dog and you consider my offer. I'll give you a week to decide – we meet at some rendezvous point and you tell me what your decision is. You choose to come with me – you're friends and family live – my only wish is that you evolve that pathetic rat or have him turned to stone. But if you refuse – they die, your friends, your Pokémon, everyone you know..."

Ash's eyes flashed with shock as he stared at her, "That's no deal," he hissed, "I'd never work for you!" The words failed in his mouth as he realised the consequences of refusing now…

"No," he was shaking his head wildly as J motioned to a pilot to land. He stumbled slightly as the large aircraft landed on the ground. He already could hear the approaching cries of Dawn and Brock.

_All dead._

The idea stuck in his throat and Pikachu left his defensive position to leap on his shoulder, shaking his head at the impossible choice. Riolu looked up at him, eyes wide with horror of what had transpired.

J smiled, her eye cold as she turned away, recalling her Salamence in a beam of red light. She motioned for the circle of grunts to move away from the trapped kid. She noticed how he didn't notice at first, staring at the blue dog. His Staravia alerted him and he cast one last hateful glare at her before sprinting to the door, Riolu at his heels.

The ranger Kellyn had seen a lot in all his years. He was a Pokémon ranger, his whole life devoted to stopping thieves who would go to no end to achieve their prize. He was shocked as he saw J's airship land in front of them and he was too late to stop Brock and Dawn running forward in anger. Therefore he was the first to see the ramp descend and a young boy race down it, gaze stony, a flying bird in front of him and Riolu at his heels. The young man shook his head in surprise at the way the boy had left, open and visible to anyone.

The ranger also saw as the raven haired boy skidded to a halt in front of his friends, stepping backwards before they could embrace him. As Kellyn moved forward he saw the shock in the young boy's eyes as he looked at his friends before whirling around to where J was walking down the ramp slowly. She didn't descend fully, standing so they could see her clearly.

"Your choice … you have one week. _We'll _find _you_. You ran off so fast I never got a chance to tell you that. There's no overcoming it – we hold _all_ the cards. Unfortunately there is no avoiding the inevitable and no little tricks are going to work, we'll be watching your every move."

Brock and Dawn turned in surprise to Ash who was glaring hatefully at the woman who just smirked and walked backwards up the ramp. Around them the air became full of dust and whirling wind for a minute as the airship lifted up, immediately fading into thin air as the invisible cloak was activated. Too late the small blue dog flung a blue sphere up but it missed and continued into the sky until it was lost. He let out a small whine turning to Ash who was staring at the last place the ship had been with horror still written across his face.

"Rio Io," The small dog growled, sympathising and apologising for everything. Ash smiled down at him and from his pocket pulled a small carved doll, presenting it to the Riolu who hugged it tightly to him and gazed at Ash with wide thankful eyes.

Kellyn raced over, running a hand though his spiky hair. He flipped down the small device on is wrist, just informing Solana and Jenny of their success and failure. He reached out a hand in a handshake to Ash, "Well done for getting Riolu back," he smiled and blinked as Ash shook his head, his breath catching in his throat.

The boy was unable to talk and he mouthed a few words before eventually, he pushed it out, "She let me take him back. J wants me to work for her."

Dawn stared at him in shock and then cast a look into the sky. "That bitch," she hissed, surprising them with her language. She pushed down her mini skirt in an attempt to calm herself. "So you refused and got out of there?"

Ash shook his head and Pikachu's ears dropped and he sat dejectedly on Ash's shoulder. Ash swallowed a lump in his throat, "If I don't go with her she's gonna' kill them,"

"Who?" Kellyn's voice was wracked with confusion.

"My friends, my mom, my Pokémon…" Ash's voice trailed off and in front of him Riolu rested a small paw on his knee.

That was where it fell apart. Kellyn's voice was full of fake understanding as he said, "Ignore it, it was just some stupid threat," a kindly smile on his face as he stared at the (in his opinion) clearly overreacting and gullible boy.

Unfortunately this had the wrong reaction. Brock and Dawn shook their heads in disbelief that Ash had believed the infamous woman as Ash stood up, staring at them in a mixture of horror and reassurance on his face as he nodded, his eyes still glancing up at the last spot J's airship had hovered.

He had refused, when a shadowy man had passed him in the street, knowing too well who had sent him. Riolu had stayed with him, unwilling to leave the young boy that he had cause so much pain. They had visited the kingdom to find a new Riolu, newly hatched from an egg. The old man who had cared for Riolu had died, an age old illness wracking his weathered body.

Ash glared at the hooded man in the shadows, Brock and Dawn who had moved ahead of him casting curious gazes back to him. On his shoulder Pikachu let out a snarling chirp as the mysterious man smirked, parting with ominous words.

"Mistress always gets what she wants. You better watch out for your loved ones."

Ash found himself looking at Brock and Dawn who were looking at him exasperatedly. The hooded man shook his head, "Why worry about them when we can target your poor village that you left behind."

By the time Ash had found use of his frozen muscles to turn back but the man was gone leaving the alleyway as it had been, dark, cold and uninviting. He stared after it wildly before his mind made the link and worked out the danger. His footsteps thudded on the ground as he raced to the Pokémon centre, actually reading the signs correctly for once as he raced to the video phone.

"Mom! You have to leave now please!" He shouted, as soon as the connection was established to Kanto.

The pretty woman laughed and shook her head. "Whatever are you talking about Ash? Are you changing your underwear everyday young man?"

Brock and Dawn raced through the doors, panting heavily as Pikachu started chirping frantically. Hopping onto the chair Riolu started whining to tell her the danger.

Delia smiled at the small dog, "Oh – a new Pokémon – is he yours? He's so cute! Now Ash what were you telling me?"

Dawn exchanged a confused glance with Brock as Ash started yelling loudly, attracting many unwanted, embarrassing attention, "You need to leave –evacuate Pallet Town! Please – I don't want you to die!"

His loud shouting was in vain for at that moment the screen flickered and died and an apology message that his answering machine left flashed on the screen.

_I'm sorry – the computer is probably broken or the power is out – again. Please call back later._

Brock tried to calm his friend as he began punching in another number. It was amazing that the squint eyed man could still fall for every woman, regardless of his friends worrying reaction. Hearts replaced his eyes as he stared at the screen, "Oh, I thought my heart was complete but until I saw you I realised that it was only half – I have finally met the other person who will make up the other half of my…"

"Croa," The blue frog let out a disgruntled croak as he punched Brock, his glowing purple fist fading as he dragged Brock away. The man gave a low groan.

"Now I can't feel half of my body!" Brock muttered as he was dragged away, his hands still glued together as Croagunk pulled him across the floor. Dawn sidestepped his body as she moved forwards. On the screen the woman sighed.

"He's still like that then…" she sighed and blinked in surprise as Ash ignored this.

She could see how nervous the young man was as he demanded for Charizard to be sent over, swearing blindly he didn't have six Pokémon on him. He pushed away Dawn as she poked her head in from the side to prove him wrong. He thanked Liza wildly as he scooped up the red and white ball from where it appeared on the transport machine. The young woman couldn't do anything as the screen flashed dead as Ash cancelled the call.

"What are you doing?" Dawn asked as Ash moved away. Brock sat up, recovering from Croagunk's Poison Jab just in time to see the two of them racing outside the Pokémon Centre. He clambered to his feet, ignoring the purple frog that was standing beside him, knees bent as his orange cheeks bulged. A low croak could be heard but Brock was too far away to hear, the automatic doors already sliding open. Ash was already releasing Charizard who gave a happy snort to see his trainer again yet the large lizard was rather surprised after being recalled to his ball very quickly before ending up here.

Ash turned to them in anger as Brock and Dawn watched him, "If only I hadn't listened to you! Then this wouldn't be happening!"

Brock stared in shock, "What's happening?" he asked in disbelief.

Ash pushed away Charizard's head as he bent down to lick him, "I need to get to Pallet Town – can you get me part of the way there?"

The large orange lizard let out a surprised snort and nodded, somehow realising this was not a time to worry. Ash turned to Brock and Dawn, "J's happening. My mom, Professor Oak, all my Pokémon at the lab…they're all going to die – just because you guys persuaded me not to take her seriously!"

Dawn gasped as she realised what Ash was going on about, "J isn't going to kill everyone Ash just because you won't join her!"

Ash climbed on Charizard's back, giving the dragon a pat on his long neck as he glared down at Dawn, shaking his head, "You didn't meet her Dawn – trust me – that woman would do anything,"

Dawn rolled her eyed stomping at the ground, "You're not that important!" she almost screamed at the stubborn boy.

He gazed at her, his brown eyes cold as Riolu leapt up and positioned himself in front of him. He shook his head once, his raven hair falling across his eyes, "No – I'm not. But you guys are." And with that the large dragon leapt into the air, making Dawn clutch Piplup tightly from the downdraft. When the blunette and the spiky haired man looked again Ash and his Pokémon were gone.

* * *

><p><em>Present Time – Kanto – Somewhere above Victory Road…<em>

"Charr Zard?" the loud growl of the orange lizard woke him out of his revere. They were flying now, away from the destruction that he had been too late to prevent.

The great fire lizard gave a deep rumble, wanting to know where they would be heading. The now fiercely loyal lizard angled his wings to the west as the young boy muttered something to him. Behind the cloaked boy, the spiked jackal with fists and a heart of steel was sitting silently, displaying no emotion on his face. He sat back to back with the boy, looking at the expanse of forests and stone buildings that they had just passed over. His thoughts were on other matters that neared the present and spanned the future. He had evolved just recently, when the orange lizard could fly no more and landed in the far north of Kanto. There they were hounded by some old relics of Team Rocket who were hounded away and sick of running Ash and Riolu fought back.

The men didn't survive, their Pokémon quickly overcome after Ash told the small jackal that he wouldn't let anything happen to him. Overcome by a feeling of trust and friendship he had never felt with his former master Riolu grew, glowing white as he transformed. The boy had moved on quickly after their victory, unwilling to linger over what he had just done, the men's cold bodies abandoned in the dust. With Pikachu on his shoulder and Lucario by his side he had journeyed as quickly as he could.

Not quickly enough.

The young boy was feeling pain in every sense of the word. His mind was bleak with possibilities that were no longer possible, that had been stamped obsolete within his mind. His heart ached for the touch of friendships long past, that he had left behind with this new change in the course of him life. The raven haired man blinked, trying to stop the tears that were forming in the corners of his eyes. He had been plagued whichever way he turned and now he had to face this. He shook his head, dislodging the hood, allowing him to see their destination.

"Here, stop here!" his voice cried out, bringing the fire lizard to a gentle descent. The jackal behind him gave him a quizzical look which he ignored. He jumped down from ten feet in the air, landing lightly on his feet. He waited for seconds, closing his eyes and allowing him to picture the surrounding landscape. It flashed through him brain, printed purple and black against his mind. Without opening his eyes he began to walk, slowly at first, but then speeding up as he found a trail.

"Lucario Lu Carr, CarrRio!" Lucario growled, sprinting to catch up with his master. His hind paws thudded at the ground, closely followed by the small rodent.

"PikaPi!"

The man didn't stop; his senses alight as he approached his destiny. He let his eyes open as he saw the lump of faded crystal in front of him. The once clear lump of natural beauty had faded and it had lost all transparent aspects. Moss was growing up around the base and its white grey hue resembled any other rock. At his side Pikachu and Lucario stopped, bowing their heads as they realised why their friends was here.

"Iron Tail,"

The quiet phrase, barely whispered prompted the yellow mouse to run forward. It leaped in the air twirling in circles, his tail glistening with a shining, silver light. Twirling around, he brought the glowing tail straight down onto the lump of faded crystal.

CRACK.

The crystal jarred and a hairline crack appeared, splitting the rock, running down slowly as crystalized slices fell away. Before their eyes the rock disintegrated, falling into chunks slowly before their eyes, revealing a secret long hidden.

"Cario Carr Rio?"

"I think it's about time, don't you?"

The jackal nodded curtly, letting out an annoyed grumble. "Cario Carr Lucarr!" The boy laughed.

"I swore that I would never come here… this is my father's grave… he was an aura guardian once… apparently he was descended from Sir Aaron."

He stepped forward as the smoke and dust cleared. The last piece of crystalized granite fell away, revealing the outline of a crystal blue stone. Its edges were glazed blue, fading into the gleaming diamond and pearl with a sheen that shone with the colours of the rainbow. Red, blue, green, yellow, gold, silver, crystal, ruby, sapphire, emerald, black, white, grey… the colours all merged into one bright, pale blue with dark shadowing.

The raven haired boy smiled as he retrieved the stone, smaller than on first appearances. Underneath laid a pair of black gloves, faintly ringed with blue circles. He smirked.

"If we ever get an opportunity to… these'd come in useful,"

"Cario Lucarr," The jackal nodded his appreciation but let out a low warning growl. The boy snatched up the gloves leaving the little spot clear. Already the crystal was growing back, its glistening sides reaching up.

The raven haired boy stood back, watching as it grew, forming a solid circle around the area where the gloves and sword were found. He and his friends watched as it grew bigger, glowing briefly as it sealed, a solid chamber once more. He turned away smirking, leaving the sphere as he had found it, crystalline and untouched, moss growing at the base and a slight faded look to it. Left as it had been found, untouched and pure.


	2. The Lost

**Chapter 2 ~ The Lost**

""_If we open a quarrel between past and present, we shall find that we have lost the future." Winston Churchill _

* * *

><p>"Where is he…?" J almost growled in frustration at the man who had given her the news. They had pulled down his hood and he was gulping visibly as he told her the boy had raced off. She glanced towards the door which blew opened and pushed past the man, slamming it shut.<p>

The mysterious man who had been the one to ask Ash of his choice quivered under her glare, "We lost the signal just north of Kanto. The chip in the Riolu may have come loose or the dog could have even evolved, destroying it."

The silver haired woman shook her head annoyed at her prize escaping her. The boy had been a nuisance before and it appealed to her how her genius of a brain had come up with the idea to turn his alliances around. She had heard the rumours surrounding him and smirked at the idea of claiming him. She tapped her foot on the ground. For now they would just have to be patient.

"You may leave," she waved her hand in the air to dismiss the man, who scurried out of there, his shoulders relaxing visible as soon as he was out of the room, out of the gaze of those cold blue eyes.

J stared at the door, wishing her grunts would get to work with installing a new one. She detested this open and shut wooden board that swung open with the lightest wind and paint that peeled around the edges. He gaze trailed over it in disgrace and she turned away, back to her desk and fancy computer that recorded data for all their clients. She stopped as she saw the raven haired boy standing in front of it, his head slightly bowed as he examined the floor, unwilling to look up and meet her shocked gaze.

"J," he acknowledged her, nodding his head and in that instant telling the silver haired woman that her suspicions had been right, that the boy would come here to save his friends, to save their pitiful lives like the hero he was. She tried to hide the smirk as Ash studied the carpet, brown eyes hard and unreadable.

She tilted her head to one side as she looked at the boy, trying to work out why the thirteen year old boy looked different from before. Something about the posture, the tense muscles and dark eyes… he lacked the boyish expression he had once had, his mind hardened by the sudden death of his past life.

"Took you a while," her voice was disapproving and scathing as she sneered at him. She refused to look at him and walked past him to her desk. Fishing something out of a drawer she passed it to him and he stared at it resigned. "I'm impressed that you managed to get in here unknown to anyone but this is where everything you know ends."

Ash couldn't resist the urge to mutter, "It already has,"

His head was forced back as a hand whipped out, slapping him across the cheek. It was sharp and his eyes stung with tears. His whole body longed to fight back but he had already resigned himself to his fate. He turned back to look at her, meeting her gaze for only a moment before dropping his eyes.

"I will not see you for a while during which you will be in training. I expect you to try your hardest in everything and succeed. I expect your Pokémon to have fully evolved…including that yellow _rat_." She nodded her head to the stone in his hands. It was long and thin, a narrow shard of yellow green crystal with a thin yellow crack running though the centre. The faint crack for all its worth resembled a lightning bolt, stretching from the one tip to the other.

Ash winced and nodded, clenching his fists, wanting more than anything to slam them into J's smiling face. He forced himself not to, and stuck them in his pockets, eyes hard. His mind was fresh with sadness. His mother was dead and his friends had abandoned him. In his time of need he had nobody to turn to, nobody to save him from his troubles. His gaze was shadowed as he recalled all the times he had saved his friends lives yet they had failed to do the same for him, driving him to this limit.

J had waved her hand, calling up some men from the door. They looked surprised to see the young boy standing there, inside her office without having passed through the door but just nodded at her commands. Ash gave up as he followed them out of the door to where he would spend the next few months and weeks living. As the door slammed shut it once again occurred to J how she should get some grunts to change the door as some paint peeled off, flaking to the floor in silent, unshed tears.

Ash found four Pokéballs waiting on his bed. He pushed them aside, dumping his other balls next to them. He still had his Sinnoh Team, Gligar, Buizel, Turtwig, Chimchar, and Staravia. Lucario and Charizard also remained in their balls, despite the six Pokémon rule that he had given up following. He briefly let his mind wander over all his other Pokémon, who had been at Oak laboratory before it had been destroyed.

Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Sceptile, Noctowl, Swellow, Donphan, Heracross, Snorlax, Muk, Tauros, Glalie, Torkoal, Corphish, and Kingler. He felt a flash of relief go through him that not all of his Pokémon had suffered the same fate. He had release a Lapras, a Pidgeot and Butterfree many years ago. A Primeape was in training and his Squirtle was safe in a firing fighting squad.

Or so he thought.

As he released Pikachu from his hated ball, a small lightning bolt on the seal his gaze fell to the four Pokéballs that had been left for him. He sighed and figuring it couldn't hurt he released the four Pokémon.

Two of them he recognised right off. A small bulb backed dinosaur and a hard shelled turtle that both gave happy shouts to see him and raced forward. Squirtle looked a bit disorientated and Bulbasaur had a charred back and Ash couldn't help but feel thankful that J and her minions had rescued him from the ashes. His gaze fell on the other two Pokémon, both looking around the room. One was a small brown fox, an Eevee, and the other was a dragon like creature that was made up of a large pair of jaws.

Gible. The name seemed familiar and Ash knelt down, smiling at his two new friends. The Eevee seemed friendly enough, moving forward and rubbing against his knees. It let out a small squeak.

"Vui Eevee!"

Ash smiled as his recently discovered aura ability allowed him to comprehend. He reached out a hand and scratched the small fox behind the ears, "I like you too," he smiled.

The Gible regarded him with beady eyes and when Ash reached out a hand towards him he back away. Ash was about to reassure him when the door opened, a grunt appearing with a pile of clothes and a note on the top.

"_The Gible and Eevee are for your team – I expect them evolved and strong at the end of your training. I took the liberty of finding your old Squirtle after managing to rescue your Bulbasaur. Along with your Charizard you now have the full Kanto Starter trio. Start deciding on a new name because your old life ends here brat."_

Ash could almost imagine J's scathing voice and crumbled the note in his hand as the grunt walked out, the door slamming shut with an audible click as they locked him in. He pushed the clothes aside and toyed with the Thunderstone in his hand. Pikachu have him a small chirp, reassuring him on his decision.

Ash sat down on the bed, as Pikachu hopped over. Ash bit his lip, holding up the stone. He couldn't bring himself to move it towards the small yellow rodent who chirped softly and moved his head forward to touch the stone.

Ash forced himself to watch as his best friend was enraptured in a bright white light. Pikachu's tail grew until it was whip like, a lightning bolt of yellow at the end. His ears shrunk and he grew in size. As the bright glow faded you could see the mouse was now orange, with brown paws and ear tips. His bright brown eyes blinked at Ash and his yellow cheek pouches crackled with electricity. He blinked again and then moved about a bit before chirping.

"RaiRaichu!"

Ash let out a sob, unable to hold in the emotion and embraced his friend in a hug. Raichu waved his tail around, still getting used to how long it was now. On the floor Squirtle and Bulbasaur stared up quietly at their newly evolved friend.

That was just the start.

Ash was allowed the rest of that day and night to sit there, making friends with the shy Gible. He fell asleep eventually, only to wake up when a burly grunt pushed open his door, dragging him awake and forcing him to rise. With great reluctance Ash pulled on his new clothes, black jeans, and a black hoodie with a white logo of sorts that he didn't pay too much attention to. Over his eyes he pulled on a pair of dark glasses like J's that hid his auburn brown eyes. There was some sort of cloak but he refused to pull it on and left it where it sat. Raichu was on his shoulder, Ash already accustomed to the extra weight. On his new belt he slotted all his Pokéballs.

"You're late,"

The voice that would haunt his waking hours – a big burly man with huge muscles and a black headband that made him look like he had walked out a ninja movie… He had dark brown hair that fell in front of his pale yellow eyes that examined Ash with a sharp scrutiny. He was taller than Ash and sneered at him as Raichu hopped down from his shoulder chirping softly.

"ChuRaiRai?"

Ash narrowed his eyes and shifted his weight, preparing himself for his training. It took half the morning and by the end he was bruised and battered. He had been tossed aside like a fly, narrowly dodging punches that would give him a black eye for weeks. His fighting had never been as viscous as he was thrown around from here to there.

That was why he was relieved to have the afternoon battling. He stood weakly at the podium as various grunts came in, large smirks across their face that he soon wiped off, along with the many Pokémon that they threw at him. Raichu couldn't help but enjoy the excess power that had come with his evolution and enjoyed showing off with his many electric attacks that were purposely aimed at normally immune ground types.

They fell down like bowling pins.

J smiled from an upper viewing station as she watched Ash command his new Eevee to dodge and spin to avoid an attack. Her eyes widened at the use of his Buizel's spinning tactic on the ground to create a counter shield. She knew she had made the right choice and would have to be patient to break this one – he was strong willed. He still showed too much compassion, too much care. It would be wiped out of him soon enough.

* * *

><p><em>Four months later – Sinnoh – Unknown Area…<em>

Ash couldn't help but let out a small smile as Gabite stood on the edge of the battlefield, a slight bored look on his face as he examined the fainted purple bat in front of him. He stood back on two legs now, his body covered in a layer of fine navy blue scales. His nostrils flared as he examined a large scythe that hung down from his short arms.

The raven haired boy's eyes were covered by the pair of dark black glasses he wore. They hid his eyes; one was auburn, and the other pale blue. He was relieved that nobody had noticed the change, the skill he had been honing in private. He let the smile fall of his face as he recalled Gabite, the dragon growing in speed and endurance from day to day. The little Gible had been the hardest to train, his shy nature impending him and inducing fear. Ash had struggled to get him to battle but when he managed it seemed like something finally clicked, awakening a new brave and strong spirit.

Ash narrowed his eyes as he saw his next opponent. Hate was emitted from him and on the side lines a blue jackal gave him a warning growl. Ash clenched his fists instead, his black gloves closing over the faint grey patterns on the palm. One hand reached down to his belt, slipping Gabite's ball in place while slipping another red orb into his hand. His finger briefly pressed the white central button separating the two half spheres of red and white and the ball enlarged in his hands as he tossed it forward, silently.

J hissed as she saw his Pokémon. She had hated that his Eevee had chosen this form to evolve into. She could have dealt with the stone evolutions, having a large possession of them. Even if he wanted a Sinnoh region special rock evolution they could have dealt with it. An Umbreon would have been all right, it would have matched her apprentice's new look but instead it had to evolve into _that!_

_That_ happened to be a purple fox, with large black pupil-less eyes. On the centre of its forehead a red gem sat, sparkling with psychic powers. Two large fox like ears centred blue pricked as the fox realised there was a battle. On the side of her narrow head her fur was fluffed out in two long spikes. Her lithe cat like body tensed and her long, forked tail flickered.

"Speon, Espe!" The purple fox called to Ash who gritted his teeth. He knew they had improved over the months, his Pokémon growing in strength from the endless battles. He too had changed, now able to hold his own against the burly training instructor whose name he would never know. The bruises had faded and his speed and skill had improved, actually managing to floor the man once in a tricky kick to the foot. He had hoped that this day wouldn't come and that J would never be his opponent.

Unfortunately for him J had seen his improvement and change, and patient for results she had bided her time. Now seeing no room for time wasting she was intervening in his training, tossing out a large sphere to reveal her Salamence, a large flat backed red and blue dragon. It let out a mighty roar, baring his fangs. The silver haired woman stared at the purple fox, hating that the small brown fox had evolved because of the _happiness_ and _trust_ she had in the raven haired boy who, while she was on the topic, was as obnoxious as ever and still managed to scorn her even when trapped in the middle of her ship.

He was doing that now by using the Pokémon whose evolution method she hated. He was doing it by following her commands obediently and to perfection, changing them around slightly so that he did nothing bad, helping and caring for their captures while shipping them around. J gritted her teeth in frustration, knowing that she would have to be a bit more patient. He would break. Sooner or later….

"Espeon! Use Psychic,"

"Salamence, Hyper Beam!"

"Dig and dodge,"

"Flamethrower in the hole!"

"Come up behind now and use Shadow Ball,"

"Behind you!"

"Hyper Beam!"

The defeated grunts who stood watching though the one sided wall stared in amassment at the quick maneuverers. The purple fox had started with a beam of purple energy that looked like it would hit the large dragon with a dream to fly straight on. The mighty beast had issued his own beam of orange light, destroying the psychic attack and heading towards the hole where Espeon had vanished.

Flames had scorched at the hole but too late. Behind the lizard the purple fox jumped out from nowhere, releasing a large purple orb glittering with black that hit the dragon in the centre of his large flat back. Whirling around with fury a beam of light was forming in the dragon's mouth. He never released it, a jet of orange light knocking him back.

J smirked as she withdrew her large dragon before the referee could comment. She gave the ball one scornful glance before pocketing it. She gave a nod of approval to the boy who had knelt down, congratulating his Pokémon. Raichu hopped down from his shoulder, chirping happily as he greeted the purple fox. Ash felt J's eyes on him and he straightened up, returning Espeon to her ball in a beam of red light.

"That wasn't half bad brat."

Ash didn't say anything, fishing out another ball and returning Lucario who was watching from the side-lines. He slipped it in his belt beside Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Espeon, Gabite, Infernape, Floatzel, and Pikachu's Balls. The large turtle, the fang scorpion and predatory raptor's balls were still in his room, on a shelf. They had taken a beating the day before and he had left them there to rest. He gave a half-hearted shrug.

J considered him briefly before turning away, snapping her fingers, "One last test, we've got a mission. You're to keep our backs safe."

Ash sighed dejectedly and followed her, reaching up a hand to support Raichu who was on his shoulder again. The large orange mouse still managed to perch there and Ash no longer noticed the added weight. The long brown whip-like tail flickered as the gaze of several grunts gazes fell on J's new apprentice. Ash felt his hands curl into fists and forced himself to relax and take the first opportunity that presented it.

That was why he was here now, standing on the banks of Lake Valor. He was standing at the forest edge, hidden in the shadows, his eyes focused on three people, two woman and a man who were standing there smirking as J's airship hovered above the centre. Ash blocked off his mind to the cry of pain as Azelf emerged from the lake, confronting the ship. That wasn't his worry.

"Stop it!"

Ash had already guessed what J had in plan. And when the multitude of voices that he both recognised and detested met his ears his attention was already focused on the six figures that came running forward towards the three galactic commanders. He sighed and nodded to Raichu who blinked sadly and leapt forward, surrounding himself in a veil of yellow aura.

Ash heard the shocked gasps as Raichu ploughed down the Gyrados, Sudowoodo, Blaziken, Kirlia, Piplup and Umbreon that had been sent forward. Bracing himself he emerged from the trees casting a sharp look at the Galactic Commanders.

"You were meant to wait at the rendezvous point," he found it too easy to let a sneer into his deep, cold voice. Mars glared at him, her red hair falling in her face as she glared angrily at him.

Jupiter spoke up, her purple hair tied up in a purple bun. "We can handle this!" she hissed and Saturn backed her up, a Pokéball in his hand.

"Piplup!" Ash let his gaze wander to where a blunette was cradling a small penguin. Just in front of her Raichu stood, his posture threatening and from behind a dark skinned, squint eyed man ran forward.

He pulled Dawn back and turned to where Ash was standing, his expression stony as he shouted at the unknown boy dressed all in black with his eyes hidden by a pair of dark glasses. "You can't capture the lake trio! Who are you anyway?"

Ash cast a glance to see Azelf entombed in stone and Saturn spoke up, his eyes dancing with malignant humour as he looked at Ash. "This is Hunter J's new apprentice – isn't that right Raven?"

Ash didn't look at him and turned instead to where his former friends were standing. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he saw them stare at him with hatred and anger, Misty standing next to Brock who was tending to Dawn's Piplup. Their respective Pokémon were no longer on the battlefield.

Misty let out a hiss of anger, glancing at Gary who was encouraging his Umbreon. "Then you're worse than her!" she hissed to Ash who forced himself not to react.

May and Max were standing behind their Pokémon and their mouths opened to give them another attack. Ash sighed and spoke one word, "Thunder,"

The siblings eyes widened as the small psychic type and the fire-fighting type were lit up by the electric blast. Their bodies sparked with static as they fell to the floor, just to be recalled in a beam of red light by their trainers.

Gary stood up and Ash wondered why all his old friends were here…together. His question was answered when the researcher turned to him, his face angry, "What did you and J do to Ash? We've all been searching and now we've found you, capturing the lake guardians."

As if on cue, Brock and Dawn collapsed, clutching their heads as above the lake Uxie and Mespirit appeared teleporting from their lake dimensions. Ash merely winced as Azelf's last plea ran through his head and he blocked it out, no matter how hard it pained him to do so.

Jupiter was observing the events above the lake with a kind of hunger that made Ash sick. Ash cursed as he saw Gary's Umbreon sneak up on her from behind, a Faint Attack in the waiting. Ash didn't hesitate as he fished another ball from his belt and flicked in forward.

"Espeon, Hyper Beam."

The purple fox darted to the side before releasing the beam of light at an angle that wouldn't hit his client. Umbreon was thrown backwards, the yellow rings on his body catching the sunlight as his soft black fur shone with rough elegance.

Misty let out a sneer at (in her opinion) evil Pokémon Hunter who didn't care for his Pokémon and used them as tools. "You're a coward – tell us what happened to Ash?"

Brock joined in, recovering from his migraine as unknowingly behind him above the lake Uxie was turned to stone. "You must have stolen that Espeon like the lying crook you are – it'd never evolve for someone like you!"

Ash was forcing himself not to snap something back at them and kept his attention focused on the lake, his Pokémon and the interfering people. He longed to pull off his glasses and race forward, embracing them in a hug and it pained him that such an action would end their lives.

Max joined in, tormenting his former friend, "You're cruel – _forcing_ your Pikachu to evolve into a Raichu – people like you don't have any friends," It occurred to the raven haired boy how bad his_ friends_ were at choosing their insults.

Mars watched as the dark boy glared at them, his temper finally snapping as he ordered Espeon to use Protect on the ship still hovering above the lake. He had been counting the turns, waiting for the future sight attack to be seen falling from the sky before ordering the purple fox whose eyes glowed blue as a barrier appeared between the ship and the attack. He had been planning to let it hit, hoping to let the ship be destroyed.

All thoughts of this were pushed out of his mind by the hated comments still ringing in his ears. They hated him. They had left him. They had abandoned him. What did he have to do for them? His eyes darkened, losing any warmth that might have been visible within them. Inside the ship J let out a smirk as a small radio transmitted the conversation from down below. She was pleased that everything was turning out like she had planned.

May was the only one who didn't join in the complaints against the dark man as he observed the floating glass cages of the lake trio float down towards where Jupiter and Saturn had a truck waiting. Blocked of by the purple fox and electric mouse the six friends could not interfere.

"Do you want to know what happened to that boy?" Ash's tone was dark and emotionless as he looked around, his mind shattering as he spoke up. He considered them for a moment, taking in their hate filled glares and he found himself no longer caring. "I killed him. He was weak and I killed him,"

"No!" May let out a shriek and launched herself forwards only to by knocked aside by a psychic attack from Espeon. Max ran over to her and Gary moved forward, his face like stone.

The spiky haired researcher's voice was dark as he spoke up, "You don't have any friends and do you know why? You're evil – through and through. Nobody could ever like a person like you!" he sneered.

Ash smiled, not knowing why and his voice was sarcastic as he replied. "Looks like that makes you pretty stupid then Gary-boy… What do think Rai?" His tone was mocking as he converted Gary's old nickname for him. As the researcher's face became a mask of shock the orange mouse leapt onto his shoulder chirping darkly. The round brown eyes examined the people who had abandoned them and he blinked as Ash turned away, walking back into the forest, snatching the listening device from its place on his collar and muttering into it.

"You happy now J?" he hissed before crunching it between his gloved hands. He raised his voice, "Espeon!" he called and the purple fox cast one look at the six people before bounding after him. The truck containing the lake trio had vanished into the distance already, long gone from sight.

No sooner had he entered the forest than he recalled Espeon to her ball and broke into a run, wanting to separate as much distance from him and the world as possible. Tears tore at his face and he pulled the dark glasses off, stuffing them in a pocket. Raichu leapt of his shoulder, racing along beside him, eyes dark. He just kept running, ignoring the branches that tore at his cheeks and skin, ignoring the cuts and bruises.

He wasn't planning on stopping. He wanted to get as far away as possible from the world. He hated J. He hated his friends. He hated himself. He no longer knew what to do and so he kept running until his legs wouldn't let him and he slowed to a halt, falling to his knees. Raichu too slowed, sinking into a small huddle of orange fur.

He didn't know how long he sat there. He had plenty of time to consider his options. He could leave now and never be seen again – J wouldn't be able to threaten him… but she would kill them then – not that he found himself caring much. Then he was telling himself off, not to think so casually of such things. Raichu had his eyes closed and was breathing heavily, hating the situation they had been thrown into. His master had no choices and his life was being ruled for him.

A snapping twig made Ash look up, his eyes narrowing as J emerged from the trees ahead of him. He forced himself to wearily stand up, his fists clenching.

"Go away," he hissed and the silver haired woman shook her head at him mockingly. From around her the grunts appeared through the trees, sighing at having gone so far just for this boy.

Ash glared at her with a fierce hatred, "Just leave me alone already – what do you want with me?"

J smirked, "I want you – I know of what you've done, the Pokémon you've encountered. _All_ of them… there must be something special about you..." she played over the last two words, enjoying it as Ash's eyes widened angrily, "Chosen One,"

Ash shook his head, angry that she was getting to him already with her snake-like words and sneaky tongue. "Why would there be anything special about me?" he asked quietly gritting his teeth.

J let out a small chuckle and motioned to the grunts to bring something forward. She smirked at him. "You see we hold all the trumps and I've saved the ace for last – in case you thought about running. You see we have some of your precious…" she mulled over the word, "_friends_,"

Ash gasped, "What?"

His gaze focussed on the large floating platform that was pushed forward. His gaze fell immediately on the front Pokémon, the three that he had left back on her ship. It took him a while to look at the others, their bodies were brown and grey stone statues as he looked over the Pokémon that he had thought perished.

"No!"

J smiled, "We could save them for later but then that wouldn't work would it? – You'd just try and save them. We need you to know that I'm not playing games anymore."

Her hand came into the air and Ash launched himself forward. He was pushed back by a multitude of grunts who were struggling to stop his flailing limbs. The rest of the men raised their guns to the stone statues. At that moment all the sound faded from his ears with the exception of one loud bang.

_Crack, Crack, Crack…_

With each shot Ash felt as though his heart was breaking into a million pieces, shattering and mending in time for the next shot. He counted them in his head, listing off the names as he struggled helplessly against the men, punching one before being forced back. His back was forced against a tree as he protested viciously, kicking them in places that you do not want to be kicked before they forced him back down.

_Crack, Crack, Crack… _Sceptile, Noctowl, Swellow…

_Bang, Crack, Bang, Shatter…_ Donphan, Heracross, Snorlax, Muk…

_Thud, Bang, Crack, Thud, Bang… _Tauros, Glalie, Torkoal, Corphish, Kingler…

_Shatter, Crack, Crack… _Torterra, Gliscor, Staraptor…

Dead and gone and turned to rubble…

He opened his eyes his muscles limp as he saw J raise her hand. Three statues remained, but Ash couldn't find the will to move towards them. The henchmen were told to release him and he stood there, limply staring at the dust and cracked stone, all that remained of his friends. On the floor as the shots ceased Raichu gave up struggling under a large Houndoom and Drapion.

Dead, shattered and broken into a million pieces. No longer knowing where to turn or knowing what to do. Ash fell to his knees, his eyes refusing to cry as he stared at the rumble. His brain wasn't working and the thoughts swam in him mind around and round, forming un-coherent sentences. He stared blankly and slid down the tree, breathing heavily. Next to him Raichu let out a small sad chirp.

J smiled. It had had worked so perfectly. The boy had been shattered, broken, his spirit torn up and left in a million shattered pieces. She noticed how he barely blinked when the three remaining Pokémon statues, a trio of starters were un-frozen, the burns still evident on their tired bodies. Before they could catch their senses they were returned to a red and white sphere that had also been retrieved.

J smiled and walked forward, kneeling down in front of the boy who stared past her into some unseen dimension. "Are you coming _now _Raven?" she asked, using the new name that had been given to him, shown by the small white bird with outspread wings on his jacket.

Ash barely heard her but he understood and nodded, mutely. He no longer had the will to do anything and Raichu had picked up on this, his tail sinking in the dirt as he chirped sadly, trying to communicate with the boy.

"There's a new mission just come in Raven… are you going to take it?"

Ash finally managed to focus on her and he blinked slowly. J noticed with interest that one of his eyes was pale blue before he nodded. When he spoke his voice was hoarse and broken.

"I'm ready,"

* * *

><p><em>On the outskirts of Lake Valor, that evening…<em>

"I can't believe he's really gone…" A blue haired girl murmured to herself and her friends as sat at the lake side, staring out across the calm water, "Surely he was tougher than that,"

A small penguin sat at her side, blue flipper resting limply on the stone. A fluffy bunny sat next to him, fluffs of fur on her ears and tail. Her eyes were sad and her fur wet with tears. She sat slumped next to her friends, uncaring and lost in a land of dreams. The small fluffy ears were droopy, and unhappiness filled her, loss of one she held dear. The girl bit her lip to stop the tears from flowing as she stared out over the flat lake.

On her other side, a brunette sat, holding an ice fox close to her. The ice blue fox sat quietly, it's tail drooping and blue eyes sad, the ice crystals on her head were a faded washed out blue, reflecting off a dark aura of pain. The brunette girl sniffed and wiped her eye, looking up around the church. Her hair hung out either side of the green and orange emerald hat she wore, tied around her hair.

"May, you don't believe it do you?" The blue-haired girl sighed.

The brunette shook her head. "I don't think its possible Dawn – J is so vicious and that new guy – he was so…" she sought for a word to describe him, trying to understand why she thought he reminded her of someone dear.

Dawn blinked a tear from her eye, "You don't think he is though do you? Maybe they were lying…"

The other girl was silent for a second, "I want him to be alive – I really do. You say he vanished though… I don't think that boy was lying," she forced her mind away from that boy they had encountered at the lake. Raven.

A sob came from a red haired girl sitting across from them. Her frizzy red hair was tied in a side pony tail and her yellow outfit made it glow with fiery colours. A small blue mouse sat comforting her, with aqua blue fur and small round ears on its head. A small bubble of a tail lay over the stone bench, the zig-zag pattern flattened with sorrow. May made a move to comfort her but a dark skinned, squint eyed man moved over to the orange haired girl. He began conversing to her in low tones and May turned back to Dawn.

"I wish we had managed to stop Hunter J! She's just so evil…!"

The blue haired girl shook her head. "This shouldn't have happened. He was going to compete in the Sinnoh League. He was going to win! He had a Canalave Gym battle! He was going to help me in contests…He was going to…"

She trailed off the words cut short by a sob rising in her throat. May wrapped an arm around her friend. "I know. He was better than them all. But we have to face the facts."

"I can't believe I never stopped him leaving all those months ago – It's my entire fault!"

May curled her lip back in scorn. "The only one to blame is Hunter J!"

Dawn eyes darkened, "And her apprentice" she sighed.

May shook her head, "No… when he left…as soon as he was in the trees he started running. Didn't you see? It was as if he hated her too…"

Near them, the ginger haired girl raised her head at their raised voices. She could see her own expression of pain etched across their faces. Her eyes were stained with tears and her hand still clutched the dark skinned man's hand. Her small mouse whispered comforting words in her ear.

"Marril Marr, Ril Marril"

The ginger haired girl nodded, guessing the words. Marril's words never made any sense but the tone gave her comfort and strength. She let go of the squint eyed man's hand and stood up, blinking her red rimmed eyes. She picked up Marril in her arms and hugged the aqua mouse to her and walked a few steps towards where May and Dawn sat. The ice fox and penguin jumped up and ran forward, leaving the bunny alone by Dawn.

"Glace eon Eon Gla"

"Pip Pip Lup ! Piplup Pip…"

"Marril Ril Marr Marr"

The three girls looked down in sadness at their friends sad tones. The blue haired girl gently lifted her rabbit from the soft grass and took her into her arms.

"Come on Buneary. It will be fine. No need to worry," Her voice shook as she spoke, her catch phrase fading as she sensed the glum, despairing attitude of her friends.

"Where are you heading now?" the man came up behind them, running a hand through his dark brown, spiky hair.

May shrugged, "I'm going back to Johto – I only need one more ribbon to compete in the grand Festival."

Dawn smiled, "Can I come with you? I don't want to keep wandering around Sinnoh alone… now that the Grand Festival here is over – I know what I need to do to improve. Maybe this time I can come higher than top eight!"

May nodded. "Sound good. It's just a shame…" the name stuck in her throat. The other three shifted uncomfortably.

"What about you Misty?" Dawn asked, lifting Piplup onto her shoulder.

The ginger haired girl shrugged. "I'm going back to the gym. Gary was going to help me with a few things…"

Brock sighed, "I'm going to go back to Pewter and start a breeding centre there. It's about time I suppose – I've been delaying it while I journeyed but now… I can treat Pokémon there to, just like always…" Brock shuffled his feet sadly, his shoes scraping the stone tiles. Misty too gave a sad smile.

* * *

><p><em>Three weeks later – Johto – Olivine City…<em>

Blaziken, Fire Punch! Show them your beauty!"

A humanoid bird brought a fiery fist flying down on its opponent, a small blue fur ball with three cotton spores. It fell down, tired and weak. The fire bird was standing strong, orange and yellow feathers glinting with the flicker of flames from his wrists and ankles.

"Jumpluff, No!" a small boy cried, his face falling as he saw his Pokémon fall. May gave a twirl of her peach coloured dress and she punched the air in joy as a buzzer sounded. Her friend gave a happy cry.

"Blaze Ken!"

"We did it!" the brunette shouted. Their skills of coordination proved to be one of elegance and beauty and they showed that with their performances. The fire bird raised its head proudly at their win, happy to assist her friend. The duo loved the performance, showing off to their utmost while maintaining standards of pride and happiness.

She gave a wide smile as she was handed a ribbon. A small intricately carved design was etched on a piece of metal; a purple ribbon etched in blue was attached to the back, plaited in a large elegant bow.

She stood there for a moment, basking in the limelight. Dawn smiled from the side-lines as she saw her friend win. She would love to be out there, with her friends but she would have started too late to achieve any ribbons. This was the last contest and she was glad that her friend had qualified.

She considered what a strange world it was they lived in as she watched a young boy walk away defeated, cradling his poor friend. Pokémon – creatures that filled the world with happiness and joy. They were all created by one single creature, hatched from an egg at the beginning in the chaos. It created time, space and distortion, brought willpower, emotion and knowledge into meaning. Another Pokémon came into being, containing the DNA of all Pokémon. It created three giants to form the land, oceans and sky. It created humans with legendary birds to watch over them and maintain peace. So it was that their world was born.

The blue haired girl smiled at her memories. Yes this world was an odd place.

An odd place indeed.

_One day later – Johto – Olivine City…_

A red headed girl sat on the beach, her head laid back to soak up the last glittering rays of sunlight. Around her, a ten pointed purple star stood, a bright red crystal orb at the centre blinking on and off slowly in joy. Her blue mouse ran around her feet, scuffling in the sand with pink coral Pokémon. The spikes on its back were wet and rough with sand.

"Corsola Cor So!" The spiked coral rolled over in the sun warmed sand, giving out happy noises of joy. The blue mouse ran up to her red headed friend, encouraging her to join in.

"Marril, Marr!"

Misty smiled, opening her eyes at the small aqua mouse. She was enjoying this kind of life, relaxing by the water she loved so much, far from anywhere. Unfortunately she was tied down by her duties to the gym but her sisters had taken it over to give her a holiday. A holiday that she had spent moping around thinking of _him._

She blinked away the sadness that threatened to form in the corner of her eye. She tried to forget the wash of feelings that she had struggled to keep hidden from her friends. The blue mouse turned to her with its head on one side.

"Marril Ril Marril?"

Misty nodded her head. "I'm fine," she reassured her little blue mouse. She shook herself. "Why wouldn't I be?" she told herself, denying any feelings of pity or sorrow that sprang to mind. It didn't help to stop the image of a young raven haired boy that stayed, burned to her retina by the powers of memory.

"Misty!"

She turned to see her friends running towards her across the sand. The dark skinned man with a squint was in the lead, an item clutched in his large, brown hand.

"Brock," she called out, her eyes focusing on the two figures behind him, "May, Dawn! What are you doing here?"

The two girls smiled and Dawn shook her blue hair a little sheepishly. "We're sorry, we know you wanted some time alone but…"

May took over, her green bandana sliding of her hair, "I was competing in my last contest and Brock turned up wanting to talk to us. He told us you were here so we all raced down here!"

She slowed to a halt, kicking up sand and blinking nervously, her voice dropping in volume. "They found something Mist, something of _his_,"

She let out an emphasis on the last word; although unnecessary it brought added stress to the topic. She spun around, scattering sand over her buried Corsola. "What? Where?"

Brock kneeled down on the sand next to her as he laid a ripped and scuffled bag on the sand. May and Dawn sat down beside him, their Pokémon milling back on the sandy stretch of coastline. Dawn leaned forward, pushing back a lock of blue hair as she stared at the green bag with a strange, half symbol on it. A circle enclosed by half of an arc, the faded blue corners of the stitching peeling up.

"Where was it Brock?" May asked, holding her ice fox close to her. The blue fox let out a plaintive cry.

The squint eyed man sighed. "An officer Jenny encountered J and her apprentice. This was thrown to her." His eyes flashed in indignation of the notion of anything being thrown towards one of the many loves of his life.

May shook her head, "I can't believe those thieves kept it…" She stared at the backpack.

Dawn shrugged, "Either way…"

"Jenny sent it to me and said we could split his belongings among us. Since we were his closest friends…"

Misty nodded, "It feels wrong but we can't just forget him. This way we'd have a little part of him with us always."

The tanned man nodded in agreement and opened the bag, pulling out a collection of, seemingly worthless items.

"The ribbon," May cried, reaching for half of a contest ribbon that fell out. She reached into her own pockets, pulling out the other half. She placed them together, her eyes sad as they fit perfectly together, yet forever apart, separated by a glowing leaf blade.

The ginger haired girl reached forward and picked up a scrupled hanky, a fishing lure wrapped inside.

"He kept them," she whispered in disbelief, "I can't believe he kept them,"

Brock let out a smirk as he saw a pair of expensive knives and forks, their blades and prongs bent the wrong way. "It looks like he kept these to take his anger out on!" he muttered, his face falling in disappointment.

May shook her head, "Didn't he tell you? They helped him escape once… from Team Rocket… He was trapped in a hole and he used them to climb out." The four friend's eyes met with sadness.

"What's this?" Dawn asked, reaching for a scrupled piece of paper. She laid it out flat on the sand and gasped as she saw a detailed portrait of the young, raven haired boy, laughing in joy with a small yellow rodent on his shoulders. Misty and Brock let out a gasp.

"Oh, that's what Latias drew for him, when we left Alto Mere!" Misty whispered.

Dawn let out a sob. She rocked back on her hips as a small blue penguin came to comfort her. She brought him to her, and buried her head in her knees, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. Misty and May gave each other a sad smile and Brock lent an encouraging arm to his friend. The sat together in silence for a while as Brock packed the items back into the green bag silently.

"I'll put it away somewhere," he muttered, sweeping sand off it with his hand. Dawn nodded and Misty agreed. May kept her hand closed, concealing the ribbon half that she clutched within her gloved hand. Her mouth was set in a firm line; she was determined not to show any kind of sorrow in front of her friends. That was why she had gone straight back to contests – to keep her mind of more pressing matters.

Misty shook her red hair out of her face. "What now?" she questioned. "Now that we know he's…"

"Dead," Dawn whispered her eyes void of light. Her small brown rabbit had approached, its one ear drooping to match the other one.

"Buneary Bun Eary?"

Brock shrugged. "He always kept Pikachu with him. J would have turned him to stone and sold him or else he's dead too…"

The brown rabbit with cream ear tips seemed most annoyed by this. She sat down in the sand, complaining loudly. "Buneary Bun Bun Buneary!"

Dawn picked up her friend, "We all wish that, really, you're not the only one." Her mind was filled with images of a small yellow rodent, being chased by an overly excitable bunny.

The four friends were silent, sharing memories and experiences of times long gone. Their thought lingered over how precious time was, and how foolish it was to sit there thinking of lost time and things that could have been, if only they had had time to take back a few wrong words. May held the two pieces of the ribbon close to her heart, her eyes closed.

_I'll never forget you, I promise._

She opened her eyes, preparing to move on and not to shed any more tears. After all, she figured it was about time to give up; time to give up on the lost.


	3. The Broken

**Chapter 3 ~ The Broken**

"_Willpower can only get you so far until your spirit falls, battered, bent and broken."_ Unknown

* * *

><p>"Raven you know what to do. That fool refused to pay and he will be punished."<p>

The raven haired man nodded silently. He hadn't spoken much for many years now. At least not to _her… _His mismatched eyes were hidden by the dark pair of glasses he wore over his eyes. On his shoulder a large orange mouse perched, mouth pressed closed in a firm line. J waved her hands dismissively and turned to glare at him when the man didn't move.

J turned to look at the boy. He had changed a lot over the four years and his face was set in the usual cold emotionless expression. He was the same height of her and she no longer had to look down at him. His raven hair was longer that before, falling just short of his black glasses. His black hooded jacket inscribed with the white raven insignia and dark trousers made him match the image she had for him all those years ago. Hidden on his belt were twelve Pokémon, the last that remained of his old teams.

J narrowed her eyes at him and sighed, nodding. "Kill them all," she informed him and the man turned away a dark smiling forming across his face.

* * *

><p><em>Unknown Time – Kanto – Somewhere in Viridian Forest…<em>

In the deep dark forests of Kanto a stone building loomed. Its appearance was that of ruins although the insides were hidden from view. The trees around it were evergreen, their eternal green branches showing no change now that the warmer weather was here. Yet around the eternal glade, the world was beginning to change, whether the people were ready or not. The spring blossoms were forming on the trees, the new buds eager to burst through. The green leaves rustled in the wind as a lone bird settled on the branches, its hooked claws gripping the new bark with sharp claws. "Pidgey!" it called its cry to the wind. But no one could hear and it was snatched away on the breeze.

There was a snatch of laughter from a somewhere. The wind picked it up from some miles away and threw it on the breeze. The small pigeon stopped to listen to the faint murmur of voices before it was gone, fading away into silence. To be replaced the scent of fear. The small bird shifted uncomfortably in the dying breeze, the smell of burning heavily imprinted on his senses, bringing with it an instinct to run, to hide and to flee. With a flurry of feathers he spread his wings, flapping away from where the danger came from. He didn't notice a magnificent dragon fly overhead, high up in the sky that would have made any Pidgey stop and stare.

It was dark navy with a red underbelly striped with a yellow stripe. His large fin on his back was notched and his blunt nose hid a mouth full of razor sharp fangs. It landed on the ground silently and stood there, large and magnificently as a dark man departed from his back, his feet thudding into the ground. He smiled as he saw the seemingly ruined castle, hiding the technology and secret organisation that lay within. Garchomp was recalled in a red beam.

"Raven? What are you doing here?" Archer's voice was curious as the dark haired man stood in the gateway. Ash just smiled and walked in of his own accord, crossing the thresh hold as it immediately became clear this was no ordinary castle.

Just in front of him the ground sloped away to reveal a set of stairs going down into the earth. Ash descended quickly, ignoring Archer who was running after him. The raven haired man barely noticed the bright white lights as he tossed two balls into the air. On his shoulder Raichu let out a small chirp as Garchomp and Charizard materialised either side. Ash smiled and spoke quietly.

"Burn the place down," It was a mere whisper but the strength of hatred in the voice made the turquoise haired man who was coming down the stairs behind him freeze. Ash's voice was husky and deep as if he rarely spoke (not that he did).

It didn't take the men long to act, the grunts running forward as Archer radioed the boss in his office. He winced at the words that thundered over the line.

"Stop him then! Get him you useless bunch of fools! He's only one man!"

The smoke and flames spread quickly and Ash walked among them unscathed. Raichu stayed on his shoulder and Garchomp followed behind, leaving the inferno to the large orange lizard. The flames and smoke raced around, firing the once perfect secret base and firing off the boss's rage. He couldn't believe that J was resorting to this. Sure he hadn't paid them yet but he was going to wasn't he? The man hissed in anger and brushed a spot of dirt off his velvet jerkins. His perfect suit was covered in ash and had lost its bright orange colour. He swore loudly and turned to shout at someone else.

The grunt he was about to yell at was covered in smoke and kneeling on the ground, coughing feebly. His tattered black grunt clothes had a large letter R stitched clumsily onto it, the false hopes of power and wealth not quite meeting the man's standard. He staggered to his feet only to be knocked back by some unknown force.

The boss turned to order him up but found his heart frozen as he saw blood bubbling up through the man's mouth. His chest was deformed, the ribs shattered by a shining blue sphere that had knocked him backwards. Giovanni felt himself freeze, fear rooting him to the spot. He spun around as a shape appeared though the gloom. The sight he witnessed almost encouraged his weak mind to faint from the horror - of the dark navy dragon with a blunt nose, emblazed with a large yellow X. Large blades hung from the dragon's arms, the fin on its back chipped with a tear as if something had taken a bite out of it. The red belly was stained with smoke and the scales glistened with an unknown liquid.

"Flamethrower,"

A quiet, deep, husky voice from behind the dragon encouraged it to open it maw, revealing long fangs and a ball of burning flames.

Giovanni fell to his feet in horror. "No, please. Have mercy! I'll pay you!"

"Stop," the quiet voice soothed the navy dragon. The large dragon closed its blunt nose with a loud snap. It glared at him with a sharp, yellow gaze. A man stepped out from behind him, dressed in all in black with a pair of dark glasses hiding his eyes. He wore a pair of wrist length fingerless gloves imbued with the power of aura and marked by the faint grey circles on the black material. Giovanni fell to the floor, his head down.

"Please, have mercy on me!" he begged.

"Just like you showed mercy to everyone else?" the quiet voice asked the boss of the once feared organisation – Team Rocket.

The brown haired man raised his head, his eyes sharp. "I told you that I'd pay you" He spat in disgust, fear still masking his eyes. His gaze fell on the blue sphere of aura that formed in the man's hand, the brightest thing to be seen within the smoke and dust. He opened his mouth but no words came out.

Ash was about to throw back a sharp retort but a loud roaring from behind Giovanni made him step back. The boss swallowed as he felt himself pressed against the wall, the large white walls that had once offered him safety and comfort now kept him trapped a prisoner within his own base. The roar sounded again, and a dark shadow crashed through the wall to his left.

"Lucario, Aura Sphere," the cloaked stranger said, quietly.

The boss blinked in shock as from no-where a blue jackal sprung up, a glistening blue sphere contained within his paws. Just as the smoke cleared to reveal a large, armoured rhino he threw it, and it exploded against the attacking Pokémon with such a force it threw the heavy rhino back against the crumbled wall which collapsed under his weight. It let out a low groan.

The dark man nodded to the jackal, who nodded respectfully back, before leaping away, dealing to other matters.

"I told you that I'd pay you! Can't you stop this madness?" Giovanni coughed.

The dark man blinked, although the action went unseen. "J … doesn't like to be disappointed." His low voice was scathing with sarcasm.

He walked forward, pulling his hood back to show his spiky raven hair and dark glasses. The hand containing the blue sphere moved closer and the floor underneath him creaked. The man tipped his head to one side, studying the former leader of Team Rocket. "You're already dead."

The boss let out a snort of laughter. "Many have tried and many have failed. I'm invincible!"

Ash just smirked silently, his mismatched eyes dark as he stared at Giovanni who leant backwards against the wall, swallowing nervously, his eyes wide with fear. He shook his head in disbelief. "Please don't! I'll make you a deal! What do you say?"

Raven's cold tone made him sure this was no façade. "Deals have got me here in the first place," his voice was ice and the hatred that radiated out made Giovanni close his eyes, waiting for the impact of an aura sphere.

"Thunder,"

He opened his eyes, only to close them as a strong burst of electricity racked his body. The volts piled up, paralyzing him, freezing his muscles. He squinted at the figure of the man and the electric _rat_ next to him. His knees gave way and he sunk to the floor.

"I'm afraid that you are the rat here."

His voice was frozen, unable to talk. He couldn't form the question. Now not even his thoughts were private. His muscles were paralyzed and he blinked up at the raven haired Pokémon hunter who smirked to see him lying there. He turned away casually and Giovanni's eyed widened as he realised he was being left here.

He missed the hand signal that commanded the navy blue dragon to release another burst of flames. Giovanni closed his eyes as the impending sound of fiery flames and rush of heat sealed his fate as his once magnificent base crumbled to dust around him, imprisoning their former master.

Ash smirked as from the forest edge he watched the building burn. In one gloved hand he held a large bag that clanked together. Lucario stood at his side, growling softly his red eyes gleaming. The jackal had never wished this upon his new master. The shared aura link that the two had established linked his mind to the shattered remains of the young boy. His red eyes gazed at the fire curiously, wondering when it was that they had all changed, setting up a new hard and cold exterior. The thoughts passed as Ash shifted his weight.

The jackal shook his head his sadness, shaking it away. He was reading too deeply. He reminded himself not to become too involved with other people's emotions. Ash would persist with his prying although the jackal knew it annoyed him. It made them all think of _them,_ the so called friends who had all abandoned him in his time of need and left him, uncaring and distant.

Lucario forced himself to stop thinking. If he pondered these matters for too long it would give him a headache. He knew one thing though. That Ash had his full support in everything. Their auras had joined, their destinies bonded. Lucario briefly considered the supposed destiny Ash was meant to follow. His path of the Chosen One had only brought sorrow to his short life. It was no wonder he had turned away from it all. Those lying traitorous…

Raichu sighed, his friends were troubled, Lucario had a troubled expression on his face as he struggled to make priorities and Ash, was, well Ash. Or rather Raven. He was dark and distant with a new uncaring attitude. He still loved them all as always, as he had since they first set out from the tiny remote village of Pallet. The village that now lay in rubble, buried by flowers of passing travellers, all who gave their time to keep the memory alive of those who lived there.

The small yellow rodent blinked as the sky came into view between the trees, his minds still puzzling over the small, intoxicating fact of how much his master had… changed. They had seen the reason and the cause but never stopped to think how much had changed from the young boy of old. It was not surprising that nobody recognised it. Raichu was just worried about the part of his RaichuRai that he had left behind, long ago, dying and forgotten within his heart.

He didn't say anything as he moved over to Garchomp. Lucario closed his eyes in acceptance as he was returned to his PokéBall as Ash climbed on the land shark's back. Raichu sat on his usual place on his shoulder, chirping softly.

His ears flickered as something appealed to him and Ash smirked in agreement as Raichu chirped, "RaiChu ChuRaiRai!"

The dark man didn't answer, just mulling over how the trio seemed to have vanished along with him. He hadn't liked them that much but he couldn't help but admit that they had helped them out a couple of times. His gaze darkened with another thought just as Garchomp threw himself into the air, the flames that were creeping along the dirt clearing in a circle as the downdraft knocked them back.

It wasn't too far to where the large airship was stationed. The large black ship had landed rarely while several grunts were sent out to buy some fuel. Ash found it ironic how the lying murderous thieves became honest men for a short time while they bargained over the large litre crates of fuel that was required to power the large ship.

Garchomp landed nearby and Ash returned him to his ball as he jumped off. He sighed and stood for a moment, gazing at the large black aircraft. He remembered how he had hated the sight of it (he still did) but now it was the closest thing to a home that he'd ever have again. On his shoulder the orange mouse gave a small cha as Ash began to walk forward. He noticed how the grunts that had been relaxing on the grassy field looked away, reluctant to meet his gaze. Not even J forced that kind of fear into them. His dark aura made them uneasy within the presence of the broken boy.

Talking of the woman, she too was outside, enjoying the sun. She narrowed her eyes as he approached and from his pocket he grabbed the bag of their payment and tossed it to her. It landed at her feet with a thud and she nodded to a grunt to pick it up and transfer it to the safe. She examined Ash with a critical eye.

"That was quick,"

Ash made his usual comment of silence. On his shoulder Raichu shifted his weight uneasily. The raven haired boy met the ice cold gaze of the hunter and she nodded approvingly. "You can take a break for now," she told him, trying to make it seem a treat.

Ash just nodded and turned away, walking away to some forgotten part of the field. From his belt he pulled three spheres and tossed them into the air. He gave a small smile at the three Pokémon that emerged in front of him, their large intimidating shapes casting large shadows on the ground.

The one on the far right was a large green dinosaur with a large extending neck ringed with pink flower petal. Two yellow antennas sat on her head and she walked with all four feet on the ground. In the middle a large crocodile stood, hunched over, large red spikes running up his back. His large jaws jutted out, teeth and fangs bared as his blue and cream scales glittered in the sun. On the far left a large blue backed weasel appeared with a cream chest. Large red spots on his back flared as he stretched up onto his two back paws. Flames erupted across his shoulders as he bared his claws.

Ash smiled at them nodding at them that they could relax. Immediately the herb leaf Pokémon moved forward to nuzzle him gently. He smiled and pushed her away, repeating to himself that he didn't deserve such good friends. He still blamed himself that all the rest were dead, the only reason these three had survived was because they were a complete trio.

He leaned against one of the fringing trees of the forest, watching as Feraligatr and Typhlosion took it upon themselves to start practising. They lacked anything else to do, the very element of fun being strictly forbidden. Ash watched them with warmth in his ice cold eyes, remembering who he used to be.

He pushed the thought out of his head and his gaze fell on J who was bossing around her grunts. One was walking up to her nervously, a printed piece of paper in his hands. He shook slightly as he gave it to her and the shaking increased dramatically as Ash walked up next to him, his gaze on the note. The henchman made his escape as Meganium, Typhlosion and Feraligatr moved up, picking up on their trainer's curiosity.

J let a growl of annoyance cross her face as she read the letter. "So looks like we're going back to Sinnoh… but where the hell are we going to find those orbs,"

Ash smirked and motioned to the terrified grunt to pass over the computer in his hand. The poor man couldn't stop shaking but Ash didn't notice as he flipped up the screen, searching through its data bases.

The dark boy's eyes narrowed as he found the data and he scrolled through to check it once more before turning the device on his palm so that the screen was pointing towards J. The silver woman raised her eyebrows annoyed but nodded as she saw the screen. On Ash's shoulder Raichu squeaked something quietly and Ash narrowed his eyes.

The Pokémon Hunter nodded after a pause of reading the text. "Still looks like we're heading back to Sinnoh," she sighed. Raising her hand in the air she summoned the lazing men as Ash recalled his three Pokémon in three beams of red light. He slammed the laptop shut, shutting it down and making the image of a large, grey pyramid fade from the screen.

* * *

><p><em>1 week later – Sinnoh – Mount Coronet…<em>

He narrowed his eyes as he stared at the looming structure. On his shoulder the orange mouse gave a small growl and leapt off his shoulder and took a few steps out from behind the rock they were crouched behind. Ash looked around, considering how lucky the purple haired Pyramid King must have been to find a spot this flat half way up the mountain. He shrugged and moved forward, it just made his job easier.

By the time he reached the large double doors at the front and allowed Espeon out to do a quick psychic scan of the pyramid and returned her Raichu's glowing tail had made short work of the large lock and electronic doors that barred their way. Ash gave a brief nod of approval as the orange mouse returned to his shoulder, feeling no need to celebrate over this small victory.

Walking into the huge battle complex Ash paused to look over the rocky field in front of him. It looked like it was in bad need of maintenance pitted with huge holes and multiple rocks had been shattered into stones and rubble. Ash observed the multiple burn marks and lightning scorches that littered the ground before he turned his attention to the multiple side doors that led out of the main arena.

That was why only seconds later he was cursing himself for having let his guard down as he heard footsteps pause to examine the destroyed locking mechanisms from behind him, followed by the patter of running steps that skidded to a halt behind the dark man. The raven haired boy turned around slowly, smirking, already knowing who was there.

"Who are you? Get out of my Battle Pyramid!" The low angry voice shouted at him, making Ash clench his fists as he looked at Paul.

The lavender haired man was standing his purple eyes blazing with anger. He still wore his blue polo-neck jumper with grey jeans. Behind a large yellow and black bear moved forward, long yellow tails on his back twitching with an odd burst of static electricity. Ash's presence seemingly aggravated him further. "You! What's J sent you for now Raven?"

Ash nodded to Raichu who was perched on a large rock to his right. The large orange mouse leapt down from the rock and landed on four paws, like a cat, his tail twitching menacingly. Ash cast Paul one last, unbothered glance before turning away, throwing one last command over his shoulder.

"Volt Tail,"

It wasn't just the name of an unknown attack that startled Paul but the hated voice that came with it. He stared after the boy who walked away, his attention drawn back to the Raichu who was racing towards his Electivire surrounded by a veil of yellow electricity. He cursed and shouted out an attack, "Brick Break!"

One of the thunder Pokémon's hands came down, glowing white as he prepared to bring it crashing down on the charging rodent. Just before impact Raichu jumped up missing the attack as he spun around, his tail shining white as the energy from the Volt Tackle was focussed in his long whip like tail with a short lightning bolt at the end – a tail which now came crashing down on Electivire, knocking him aside.

"Electra," The bear was thrown back against the wall where he struggled to stand. Paul raised his eyebrows, unable to hide his surprise as he recalled his black and yellow bear in a beam of red light. He considered the ball for a moment before muttering a brief, "Well done," His gaze snapped up just in time to see a long tail vanish around a doorway and he let out a small grin, starting after it.

Paul curled his lip as he found them in the next room, carefully stealing three orbs from one of the old display cases Brandon had left there. He had left them there out of respect, knowing how dangerous some of the objects were and the power they contained. His gaze fell on the shining crystal orbs that were being taken, one shining white, the other pale blue and the last was dark purple. He remembered the names of two of them; the adamant and griseous but the third slipped his mind. Lustrous wasn't it?

"Get out!" the new Pyramid King's voice was laced with venom as he moved forward, grabbing another ball from his belt and enlarging it. He was frustrated when Ash didn't look up, scooping up his three prizes and stuffing them in a pocket. Only then did he turn around to face his old rival, Raichu battle ready at his side.

"Can't you follow your own advice sometimes Paul? Get lost,"

Paul blinked in surprise as the voice hit a familiar record in his mind. Yet the venom laced into it and the husky tone didn't match his image of the stupid boy who insisted on training all Pokémon, no matter how weak. That was why his voice formed his statement into a question, "I see you've finally evolved that mouse of yours? What the hell are you doing Ash?"

That took the dark boy by surprise and he blinked in astonishment. On the floor Raichu sat up onto his hind paws, still considering whether or not to shock the Battle King.

"How did you recognise me?"

Now Paul was the one to blink in shock as the rumours surrounding Raven sprung to mind. He remembered how the stupid boy's friends had told him of his intervening at Lake Valor three years ago. His mouth formed a small 'o' of shock before a smirk broke out across his face, "You can't be telling me I'm the first to recognise you? I don't even like you… and your best friends…your friends…they thought," his eyes widened at the realisation and his gaze focused on the blue sphere that came flying towards him.

It was a weak ball, aimed to knock him back and he felt the breath fly out of him as he flew off his feet. By the time his eye sight recovered Ash had backed away to the one corner of the room, watching a wall intently. Paul had barely time to switch his gaze before the whole pyramid shuddered as the wall went up in flames.

The lavender haired man immediately cursed that he had never bothered to reinforce the walls. He had struggled to find a material light enough to let him fly but strong enough for defence and the flimsy sheet of metal that currently existed was no match for Charizard's Overheat attack. And when the large dragon came crashing through the walls Paul was already adding up the costs.

The large orange lizard that burst through the wall was magnificent, his underbelly cream and his tail lit in a bright flame. Small arms and claws knocked the rubble aside as he spread in wings, the underneath of the flapping sheets of skin coloured blue. The large dragon couldn't help but let out a breath of flames as he made his magnificent entrance and Paul could have sworn that both Ash and his Raichu rolled their eyes at the terrifying pose the dragon struck.

So let's just saw it was kind of ruined when the large orange lizard let out a large sneeze from the rising dust and rubble. The large fire dragon let out a snort of flames that narrowly missed scorching Paul who rolled out of the way. In the interim Ash had leapt onto his friends back and lizard had moved closer to the hole in the wall and closer to freedom.

He was gone in a flurry of wings and dust as Paul lay there, staring in horror as the identity of one of the most wanted criminals stuck in his mind. He shook his head as he realised that nobody would believe him even and he found him staring in sadness after the boy who had changed him, allowing him to become the person he was today.

Ash had overcome his surprise at being recognised and pushed it away, uncaring. It wasn't going to affect him and he concentrated on checking Charizard's wings for ice. The cold wind whipped at his face as he checked the lizard's flight path, calculating how much further they could got before either the dragon's wings froze or he ran out of breath from flying at such a high altitude.

Raichu gave a chirp to remind him not to underestimate the large dragon who continued to soar upwards. His wings were outspread as he caught a thermal and he rose a several feet before flapping hard as he neared the ground. Ash leapt off, to save the lizard the painstaking job of landing on the now icy bound rocks. A thin beam of light snaked upwards to pluck the orange dragon from his position in the sky and Ash and Raichu began to plot a course upwards.

His breathing was still light when he reached the top, his dark eyes observing the gathering for a moment before walking silently up to J's side. He received a glare from a blue haired man who was standing opposite J, a grey jacket and black trousers making him appear dull. On the top left pocket a large extravagant letter 'G' sat, coloured yellow and black. Behind him the three commanders stood, one with dark blue hair that stuck up on either side. Mars still wore her short dress that fanned out with grey striped tights. Her hair was bright red, highly contrasting to Jupiter's purple bun. The final commander wore a tight fitting black and white suit, with the one leg cut up in strips. She looked freezing on the ice cold mountain and was struggling to stop her teeth chatting. The notion of heading further up to Spear Pillar was making her shiver just thinking about it.

Ash noticed to one side the black weasel that stood, long claws extended and red head feathers sparkling with frost as it observed the proceedings. On his shoulder he felt Raichu tense but the mouse stayed there, refusing to leave his master's side. From one of the pockets Ash pulled out the three orbs, noting how Cyrus's eyes lit up as he saw them.

He passed them to J silently who nodded her approval. The raven haired boy felt the gaze of the multiple Galactic Grunts, all of whom wore identical turquoise hairstyles. Their gazes switched to J as she sneered.

"The money?"

Cyrus nodded once, throwing forward a bag in the snow. One of the henchmen grabbed it and weighed it, nodding the amount to be right and J smiled stepping forward. Her glasses were of, revealing a pair of icy blue eyes. Ash stared after her as she walked towards the galactic President, his eyes shining with raw hatred and anger.

"Stop right there!"

A new voice split the air and immediately Ash turned to glance at the blonde woman who had revealed herself from behind a mossy rock. Behind her a Garchomp leapt out, claws bared.

She wore an all-black outfit with some fluffy material surrounding her neck and her wrists. She wore a black cloak edged in the same trim. Her long blonde hair curled down her back, supported by two black clips either side. A pendant shape teardrop made of some clear plastic rested on her top as Ash sighed, stepping forward to take his place in front of her between the proceedings and her.

Cynthia skidded to a halt glaring at him as he moved towards her, eyes hidden by his dark glasses. At one point this would have appealed to him, battling the Sinnoh Champion. Now it was just annoying. Behind him he heard Cyrus snicker.

"Let's see if your apprentice can handle the champion while we get sorted here,"

Ash narrowed his eyes as Cynthia ordered her Garchomp forward in a Dragon Claw attack. From his belt he fished a ball and flicked it forward. He smirked as the fire ape appeared brown fur dark against the snow while his white head and body faded into the background. Yellow swirls on his arms and legs glinted as his head flames grew larger, his yellow eyes staring at the opponent as he crouched down, muscles tense.

"Finish it," Ash smirked, the battle was already over. He pressed his mouth shut tightly but the corners crept up in a dark smile as the monkey's eyes glowed green and a snaking root tripped Cynthia's Garchomp up, face planting it into the ground resulting in some laughs from the men behind. Cynthia hissed in frustration at the monkey that knew Grass Knot.

Above the floored dragon Infernape rose, his one hand raised claws extended into shadows as he brought his other fist down in a deadly Brick Break. If Garchomp wasn't finished after the first attack then she was definitely finished after the Shadow Claw came down, knocking her aside with such force it sent snow flying in the sky.

Behind him Ash was aware of the Galactic Team departing with their new prizes and their new crazy plan for reawakening the legendary creation dragons. J was leaving too, towards where their ship was parked halfway down Mount Coronet. Cynthia gave a cry of protest but raced over to her fainted Pokémon, stroking its neck while she returned her to her ball.

She stood up staring angrily at Ash who stood there calmly, unfazed by the death glare that was sent her name. "People like you are just despicable Raven!" she hissed as she stood up, clenching her fist.

Ash considered that and chose not to answer, reaching up a hand to scratch Raichu on the chin while the sound of his retreating men faded.

"Don't you feel any remorse?" Cynthia asked her voice scornful as she looked at the Pokémon Hunter.

Ash blinked at her and gave a small smile. Again he was silent, obviously frustrating Cynthia who took a step forward. "You're a coward!" she challenged as he recalled Infernape to his ball, deeming it safe to do so.

This time Ash's eyes flashed angrily and he spoke in a low dangerous voice, "You wouldn't be saying any of this if you knew anything," he growled. On his shoulder Raichu let out a loud chirp.

"RaiRaiChu RaichuRai!"

Ash sighed, accepting it as Cynthia stared at the mouse in shock. She blinked, her lips forming a phrase.

"RaichuRai?"

Ash's face twitched in scorn, "What?" he muttered but a moment later his face split into a smirk that turned into a scowl as he realised what had happened for the second time that day.

"Ash?"

The perceptive champion of Sinnoh had not won her title for nothing. She had been following the progress of the young boy on his journey around Sinnoh, mourning for his loss over three years ago. She had always remembered the close bond that he formed with his Pokémon, the small yellow rodent even having a special name for his master that had now been adapted with his evolution.

Ash let out a huff congratulating the Sinnoh Champion. He stood there a moment, watching as she gaped at him, probably waiting for him to deny it.

She finally found her voice "What are you doing?" her voice was filled with shock and disgust. Her eyes blinked at him as he cast his expressionless gaze over her.

He narrowed his eyes and turned away, not wanting to stay for this confrontation. On his shoulder Raichu cast a sad glance back, wondering why Ash wasn't taking the way out that had presented itself when his small mind flashed with images of their former friends, still alive and the rodent winced, ears dropping. Ash threw one last response over his shoulder, his voice cold, drawn out and sarcastic, "When one life meets another something will be born. Really… what's the point?"

He vanished down the slope and Cynthia was left alone, struggling to understand what had brought about such a change before she sighed and turned to make her way up the mountain to foil Team Galactic's predictable plan of reawakening the creation trio.

Ash arrived back on the ship just before it took off. He slipped in unnoticed, once again surprised by the lack of security on there. He managed to navigate three floors unnoticed before his imposing shadow and the orange mouse were recognised and then he had the corridors to himself as he made his way to the main flight deck.

As the door slid open in front of him he blinked to see the large screens above the viewing station were on and J and a woman with long red curly hair were talking, haggling at the price.

"I need to get all the way to Kanto – that cost's money!" J hissed. Ash slipped out of view of the screen as he watched the exchange. On his shoulder Raichu chirped tiredly as an agreement was sealed. Ash watched as the screen faded into black as the call was ended.

J hissed in annoyance, snapping at the pilots their new destination. "We're going to the Pokémon League in Kanto. Perfect timing isn't it?" her voice was sarcastic and drawn out in a drawl as she spoke the rhetorical question yet one woman spoke up regardless.

Her voice was one trying too hard to please as she tried too hard, "Yes – the Indigo League is starting. It will be hard to get in there unnoticed."

J narrowed her ice blue eyes at the woman who turned nervously back to plotting their position. "Lance will be there with his Gyarados though won't he?"

As she turned her gaze to Ash he nodded, mildly considering why the famed red sea monster of the dragon master, Kanto/Johto champion and elite member of the Pokémon G-Men was desired by Team Aqua. His eyes lit up as he spied a challenging hunt and on his shoulder Raichu gave a dark chirp at the promise of revenge against the monster that had caused them trouble in the past.

The large ship whirred as the near silent engines were turned on. The grass beneath them and the trees were forced backwards as the large engines started, the wind created forming small hurricanes of dust and twigs. Ash automatically adjusted his position as the ship tilted and as J turned back to other deeds he dismissed himself, heading to the room that had become his only comfort but his prison.

* * *

><p><em>Three weeks later – Kanto – Somewhere between the Pokémon League and Victory Road<em>

"Venusaur Venu Saur?" A giant dinosaur like creature wandered out of the forest near to the League headquarters. From his view on the hill he could see the trail of people all flocking there. Venusaur stepped back, the large flower on his back trembling in the breeze, the white spotted petals dancing in the wind. The fronded leaves shaded his face, blocking the penetrating rays of the sun from reaching his wart like skin. Behind him, the forest lay, thick trunks deterring the average traveller from ever penetrating the gloom, yet he and his friends stick to them like pathways, leading them far and wide throughout their home region.

"Blastoise, Blast Toise," The giant shell fish Pokémon stood next to his friend, as he had since he was just a tiny turtle. His giant cannons were just visible beneath his large, brown shell. The shell shocker shook his head, throwing dewdrops from his eyes. He blinked and bent nearer to the cliff edge, pondering why their trainer had brought them here.

"Charr Charizard Charr Arrd" The great orange dragon let out a know-it-all sigh. His large orange tail was lit with a flickering flame and his blue wings were pressed tightly against his back. His blue iris focused on the giant turtle. He turned his head towards the building that lay below them, almost palace like, bathed in royalty. He let out a smoking breath, growling at the people he knew, waited below.

From between them Ash emerged, dressed in his usual black attire with only one change. On his right arm a silver grey device was attached, a small gun at one end positioned by his wrist. It was fitted to the lower part of his arm allowing him to move normally. When he pulled his sleeves down it hid the device completely and that was how it was now, hidden but ready for use. The dark haired man examined the Pokémon League, the shining white building in the distance. At this time it was brightly lit with lights and the sounds of battling pocket monsters wafted up. Ash took his black glasses of an tucked them into his pocket, returning his three large Kanto trio to their balls before plotting a course down the mountain, Raichu on his shoulder, forever by his side.

He blended into the crowds, which had grown quite large as the quarter final battles were due to start that morning. Eight trainers were left to battle it out for the right to challenge the Elite Four.

"Tell me again how Max managed to get so far Brock? I mean - this is only his second League!" May looked towards the breeder as they wandered around one of the battle complexes as she saw the eight pictures of the remaining trainers flash into view. There was no reply from the squint eyed man and from where Ash was walking past nearby, overhearing his former friends voices he couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Brock?" she turned around, looking for the squint eyed man. The dark skinned for gym leader of Pewter City was kneeling by a startled woman, her cheeks faintly blushing as he started to recite and epic love poem he had saved for the occasion.

"Oh I have been waiting too long to find one like _you_! You're eyes are like reflections of angels in the _dew_!" His eyes were heart shaped as he confessed his love via bad poetry to the faintly blushing red haired girl with a Wingull perched on her shoulder.

"Croa," his purple frog sat by May, his knees bent and orange cheeks bulging. His one black gloved hand was fading purple as he watched his job being stolen by a young red headed girl.

Brock let out a moan, "I'm still waiting to find the feeling to my ear…" he whimpered as he was dragged away.

"You're coming with me," Misty sighed as she dragged Brock away by his ears leaving a most startled girl behind. She shook her red hair and stepped after Misty, a confused look on her face. Dawn, arriving from a very eager sales manager trying to sell her a Magikarp covered in golden paint blinked in surprise. In her arms Piplup gave a happy cry of recognition.

"Holly!"

A seagull jumped of her trainer's shoulder and leapt up, soaring over to land on Dawn's head where it sat squawking happily. Misty let go of Brock's ear and stared at the red headed girl. "I'm sorry, did you know him?" She looked thoroughly embarrassed to be caught dragging the eager breeder away.

Holly nodded her blue eyes wide with concern as she helped Brock off the floor. "We worked together as a tag team once in Hearthome, years ago," she exclaimed, "Are you a friend of his?" Her bright eager eyes made Misty feel very welcome as she smiled at her.

Misty nodded as May and Dawn moved to join her. Brock smiled and they introduced each other. Dawn noticed how closely they were standing together and smiled that they had maintained their feelings for each other after all this time.

"So tell me Brock. How is Max in the quarter finals already? May asked again, smiling at their new friend, Holly, glad that they had got the chance to meet.

The squint eyed man scratched his head, "You have to admit that Max is good May. After travelling with Ash for so long there's no wonder he's so talented. You should be cheering him on, not dampening his spirits."

He craned his neck, still hopeful to catch a glimpse of some beautiful girls. Holly smiled, flicking her red hair out of her eyes. "I was going to enter but I started collecting badges too late. So I came to watch the battling and pick up some tips."

Misty smiled, "I'm sure you and Brock made a great tag team," she complimented them.

Holly shrugged and examined her feet, "I let him down – that's why I left – to become a better trainer for Brock."

Misty smiled and cast a glance at her lady obsessed friend who seemed to have finally found someone to return his feelings. Brock currently hadn't realised this and was currently trying to propose to a young blonde girl with too much make up on, making her look much older. Dawn had gotten distracted as one of her Pokéballs twitched and a small bunny appeared from it.

"Buneary?" The brown rabbit with fluffy cream pants looked around as Dawn frowned, about to complain. The blunette however didn't get the chance as the rabbit ran towards a dark, imposing figure, knocking the orange mouse from his shoulder.

Ash frowned as he felt air whistle past his ear. Raichu was knocked to the floor, a brown rabbit cuddling up to him with red cheeks. The dark boy's eyes narrowed as he stepped forwards, realising that there was no threat but unwilling to be recognised. Someone ran into him with a thud and anger sparked in his eyes at the familiar blue hair and gold clips.

Dawn was surprised by the person's reactions. He stepped back sharply, as if he had been stung before turning and with swift movements knocked Buneary gently away from Raichu, she had been crying in a soft voice, ears dropping.

"I'm sorry sir," Dawn apologised, shivering slightly as she felt the dark man's gaze bore into her. His eyes were hidden by a pair of dark glasses. In her embarrassment she failed to recognise the ominous raven logo on his jacket.

Raichu hopped up to his master's shoulders, chirping darkly, "RaiChuRai Rai Chu!" Ash saw the rabbit wince at the harsh, but truthful words and she sat there limply on the floor as Dawn scooped her up.

The blunette offered an embarrassed smiled, studying the rabbit in her arms, "I'm terribly sorry sir, my Buneary had a friend that died you see. He was a Pikachu and she always goes this way around Pikachu's and Raichu's. She can't accept that he is dead."

Ash nodded curtly before turning away. He heard Dawn mutter under her breath, "He was rude," before he was lost in the crowd, unwilling to face his old friends again lest he turn on them in anger or hatred. He couldn't really care if they knew who he was, it pained him enough that she hadn't recognised him then; she still didn't recognise him now.

In his anger and pain he didn't look where he was heading. Soon he found himself out of the crowds and near to a large, green, practise field. A blonde haired man was standing in the centre, an orange and white striped jumper and amber eyes that glared defiantly around at everyone.

"I'm unbeatable! I beat the Elite Four of the Sinnoh Region! Come and pit yourself against me, try and break my 423 winning streak!"

Ash paused for a moment as the voice echoed in his memories. It was a second before he knew who stood there. It that hadn't been enough then the frantic dancing, the random challengers to passing people who looked at him as if he was mad should have told him. The next phrase clinched it.

"If nobody accepts I'm going to have to fine you!"

Ash exchanged a smirk with Raichu before walking forwards. "I accept," he called, making Barry cease his dancing and smile. The smile was wiped off his face as he stared at Ash in confusion, wondering what this man reminded him of. The raven haired boy knew that coming from Sinnoh Barry would be most likely to know who he was, since most of his dealings as a pokémon hunter were there, but he didn't care.

Barry nodded, "Let's have a double battle!" he challenged. Ash didn't complain, sending forth Lucario and Espeon.

The purple fox crouched low to the ground, purple tail flickering. Lucario just narrowed his blood red eyes and stood there patiently as before him, materialised a horned stag beetle and an emperor penguin. Ash felt a stab of pain as he saw the Heracross, visions of his old friend crossing his mind.

He forced the memories away, his face now set in an emotionless mask but the blonde haired woman who stood at the side lines saw the pain there before it was whisked away.

"This is already over," Ash smirked, his sparkling eyes hidden as, before Barry's eyes, the two opponents vanished. The odd person that had come to watch would say later that they moved at a blinding speed but the champion and battle pyramid king who were watching from the side-lines would say that it was a clever combinations of speedy moves and double team.

Barry didn't even have a chance to order and attack as a Shadow Ball took down Empoleon, felling the majestic penguin like a tree. Lucario was already back in his starting position, the super effective psychic taking effect as Heracross tumbled across his battle partner, both their eyes were faint swirls.

Cynthia stared in wonder at the changed boy. Next to her Paul stood, smirking as he commented to her, "Looks like Ash is having fun,"

Immediately her head snapped around to meet his gaze and she saw her own confusion mirrored in his eyes. Barry had recalled his Pokémon, muttering about lucky breaks before something clicked. His head shot up but Ash was already walking away, Raichu hopping by his side.

His mouth hung open and Cynthia moved forwards, silencing him. Paul looked to where the dark figure was and Ash turned feeling his gaze. Their eyes met and for a fraction of a second something like pain flashed across Ash's face before a frown blanked it out. The Pokémon Hunter turned away, unrecognised by all but the two Sinnoh natives. Barry only knew him as Raven.

Ash was still contemplating where the dragon master could be when he spotted all too familiar heads and he changed course rapidly, slipping down a narrow back alley. He sighed as it led to a large battle stadium where a battle between two people was about to get underway. He slipped into the stands and Raichu leapt of his shoulder and sat next to him. He watched with mild interest as an Ampharos and Ninetails pitted themselves against him. His eyes observed the weak battling for a moment before turning away, uninterested at the feeble attempts.

The one trainer let out an annoyed cry as his yellow giraffe fell back. He wore a peaked cap backwards on his head with his purple hair sticking through the strap. His encouraging yells of support was drowned out by the loud gasps of the crowd as a net shot out of nowhere, scooping up the two battling Pokémon.

"Your battle is on a delay, Prepare to keep trouble at bay,"

"Listen is that a sound I hear, it's calling to me loud and clear,"

"On the wind, past the stars…"

"Shut up," A low husky voice rose from the crowd, cold and laced with annoyance.

Ash rose from where he was sitting, glaring at the all too familiar cat head shaped balloon. He was disappointed of the reactions of the audience and current battlers who were staring upwards, eyes squinting at the sun and the balloon floating in the sky. They were waiting for the motto completion whereupon Ash made his move, fishing a PokéBall from his belt and tossing it into the air.

"Send them blasting off again," he muttered as a large weasel appeared, large yellow sacs surrounding his orange neck. He was still appearing in mid-air while he summoned a veil of water around himself, speeding forwards.

Ash smirked up at the balloon where a woman with long dark purple hair was glaring down. Next to her a man with shoulder straight pale lavender hair let out a gasp of shock. "He interrupted our motto…"

A cream cat like the one the balloon was based on leaped up to the edge, examining the dangling net underneath. "Bad luck twoip – da' net's impossible to break!"

People let out a shocked gasp at the talking cat just as Raichu leapt of his shoulders high into the air spinning to gain momentum. High in the air Floatzel began spinning and the aqua jet spiralled around him in a swirled water jet. He bared his fangs and brought his orange furred arms forward, tipped in a blue spike as his yellow sacs filled with air, slowing him down as his gleaming fangs grew long and icy.

The ice froze the swirling jet of water sending it crashing into a balloon, knocking the net down. Jessie, James and Meowth just had time to open their mouths wide in astonishment before Raichu's thunder had them all screaming in pain as the volts coursed through their bodies.

"RaiRaichu!" The orange mouse called after them as they were sent blasting into oblivion yet again, screaming out in pain just as the battling Ampharos and Ninetails landed back on the field, unharmed. The amazed crowd looked for the mysterious hero to see a dark man vanishing from the stands, a Raichu perched on his shoulder and a Floatzel vanishing in a beam of red light before he was gone, sucked into shadows.

Ash smiled at the reappearance of the two thugs that had been short lived. He could already hear the commentator calling for calm and he slipped away in the confusion, taking the liberty to pull his hood up over his face. Raichu hopped off his shoulder, walking at his feet and those who were looking for a shoulder sitting Raichu walked past him entirely.

A loud voice ran out over the league, turning heads and Ash ignored it as a loud transmission commenting on the events in battle stadium two. The raven haired man assumed it was the one that he just left as the announcement rang out, calling the hero out to recognised and congratulated. Naturally Ash stayed hidden.

Until four days later.


	4. The Forgotten

**Chapter 4 ~ ****The Forgotten**

_"All the things one has forgotten scream for help in dreams." Elias Canetti_

* * *

><p>It was the final battle. He barely glanced twice at the tall lanky boy who was on one side, constantly pushing his glasses up his nose as he called to his Gardevoir. The dark man's attention was focused on the two battling Pokémon, the psychic humanoid and a large rock dinosaur. Once again his gaze shifted over the trainer, a boy his age with spiky brown hair and a Pikachu with a tufted head.<p>

Ash was patient. He had learned that from J. He knew not to rush things, to take his time and estimate his opponent's strengths before acting. He had scouted out the league from top to bottom, the plan clear in his mind as he appeared near the top of the complex, looking down on the rocky field down below. It allowed him an aerial view of the champion and elite's box and he smiled to see that Lance was there, six Pokéballs hidden under the long black cloak he always wore.

The dark man was silent as he prepared himself for the capture. His eyes was not just on the target but his gaze flickered over the two battling Pokémon, both extremely well trained. He cursed as the psychic Gardevoir blinked and looked in his direction and he ducked out sight. He listened to the loud ringing voice of the MC as he announced the psychic type had been recalled after some disobedience and Ash swore. He just hoped Max hadn't found out that he was here through telepathy.

It turns out he wasn't the first thief to act. The Team Rocket trio had given up selling their food and drinks on the side-lines and wanted attention. Ash watched in amusement, hidden from the shadows as their balloon appeared from the shadows, long arms reaching out to grab the Tyranitar from where he was waiting for his next opponent.

Silhouetted against the sky two people posed, a cream cat standing on two paws balanced on the edge of the basket. The woman had long purple hair and blue eyes that sparkled as she stood back to back with her partner who had short, straight icy lavender hair and green eyes. He brandished a red rose in his hand as he began to recite their new motto they had rediscovered from old.

While the trio where shouting out to the confused crowds Ash slipped back into the shadows, a red and white sphere already enlarged in his hands. He vanished into the darkness and let the ball open on his palm, a large blue dragon materialising in front of him. The narrow part of the complex below the stands allowed the light from the outside world to filter through the metal structure to where the ground and dragon type stood, fangs bared as Ash hopped onto his back. Raichu took up his position at the top of Garchomp's neck, just above the long, scarred fin that jutted out like a shark. A shark of the air, shark of the land…

"Prepare for trouble, Make it double," The two humans took alternate lines as they began reciting.

"To save the world from devastation, to unite all people within our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love, to extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Jessie! James! Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

The scratch cat brandished his claws, preparing for his line as a blue blob appeared behind him much to the Jessie's annoyance. The red rose was thrown from James's gloved hands as they prepared for the last line. The cat opened his mouth to talk but paused and looked around before speaking in his quaint accent.

"Uhhh Jimmy-boy…why are we sinking?"

"Chomp," From behind the Meowth shaped balloon an even fearsome shadow loomed, dark blue with a blood red belly and blunt nose hiding razor sharp fangs and gleaming incisors. He gave a guttural snarl, almost as if it was bored as his long tail whipped back and forth, slicing air. On his back Ash sat, hidden by his hood and cloak that he had donned for once. His eyes were covered by his dark glasses that were busy scanning the crowd as the balloon in front of him began sinking as the large tears in the back began releasing air.

He narrowed his eyes as Jessie and James stopped beating up Meowth to look up, faces wide as he tossed a ball into the air, not even bothering to give a command as Raichu leapt of his shoulder, tail glowing.

"RaiChu!"

"CarrRio!"

The gleaming tail sent to balloon flying off to one side and the glowing blue sabre that had materialised in Lucario's hand destroyed the large mechanical arms that clutched at the large rock Pokémon. The Tyranitar let out a roar as he landed heavily on the ground. In the distance Team Rocket could be heard crying out in pain and anger as a Thunder sent them flying high into the sky. They were spinning, eyes closed as they looked at the swirling world around them.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"Wobbuffet!"

Ash narrowed his eyes as Garchomp descended. When still high above the ground he threw himself off to the side, his arms outstretched and cloak billowing in the wind as he fell the six metres to the ground. As he landed, bending his knees and crouching low to the ground in front of the surprised Tyranitar, he was grateful that his reputation as a Pokémon Hunter was unknown in Kanto and that Barry wasn't anywhere nearby to differ. From the battling pitch, Richie was running over, Sparky by his side as he smiled in thanks. Ash stood up and the brown haired boy froze as Ash raised one arm pointing to the large rock dragon.

"It's nothing personal," he muttered; the stranger's voice husky and low but clear to hear as his left hand was brought around, activating a small button that shot out a beam of light towards the rock Pokémon who froze upon contact, his body turning to stone, eyes still glazed with shock. The large overlapping scales ceased their movement and the large heavy tail slowed its sweeping as the stone crept along the body, freezing the muscles as the large rock and dark type was turned to its element. _Nothing personal _Ash echoed in his mind as he let a dark smile play across his hidden features.

_It never is._

That was when the screaming began.

By Ash's side Garchomp thudded down, sending small clouds of dust into the air. As Ash slowly lowered his arm to his side the dragon let out a low roar, opening his mouth to reveal a bright ball of flames. Closing his maw with a snap the large dragon let out a fearsome snarl rise in his throat, his yellow sclera's gleaming as his focussed his eyes on the crowd. Next to him Lucario stepped forward, brandishing his bone club like a sabre, spinning it around in quick, darting movements creating a blue blur of colour. Raichu was on all fours, his cheeks sparking as he let out a low growl, whip like tail brandishing in the dirt as small static charges ran over his body. The most threatening figure though was the Pokémon Hunter, his face shadowed by his hood and glasses, his dark, cold imposing figure icy and threatening.

Ash had to admit that the elites were quick to act. While Max and Richie stood staring at him with shock, the latter trying and failing to recall the frozen lizard into his ball. The crowd had rose together, screams and cries of anger falling upon his ears as their mixed reactions merged to one when surrounding the dark man four shadows appeared. He blinked his mismatched eyes calmly as around his, a dark ghostly Gengar, a four armed fighting Machamp, a small black Umbreon with yellow ringed paws and ears and a tall, totem bird, wings outspread as the Natu let out a low call that echoed through the complex. Their job was not to attack him and this became obvious as the call echoed through the complex. Ash gritted his teeth and stuffed his fingers in his ears as the crowd's yells quietened. They seemed to relax and walk, as one large body towards the exits. The Pokémon Hunter let his eyes snap closed as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, no longer listening to the low call.

"Natu-u-u Tu-u-u," The low power hypnosis attack echoed through the stadium, the main aim of getting the innocent crowd out from harm's way. The purple haired masked psychic elite had hoped of hitting the dark man who stood there, threatening their yearly battle but as he ran down yet another flight of stairs he saw that this had failed. He rounded the corner with the other elites, cursing that they had made this place so tall as they began to near the Pokémon Hunter.

Ash closed his eyes, picturing the world in black and white as he let his mind wander for a split second in the realms of dreams and ideals before his eyes snapped open. His gaze was focussed on a blonde haired woman, a purple haired boy and five people who stood behind them ears plugged, the woman keeping them from leaving. He opened his eyes and met her pale grey gaze for an instant, his gaze hardening as he turned away, his fingers seeking out another small, hidden button on the grey mechanical device strapped to his arm. A small red light lit up, sending out a signal to the team to move in with the removal truck to take away the statue of the large rock lizard that stood there, frozen in stone.

Richie stepped forward angrily, "Who are you? Let Cruz go!" he shouted and Ash raised an eyebrow at the stupid nick name. He found no need to reply and sighed, releasing three balls from his belt, flicking them into the air and directing them towards the elite's Pokémon who surrounded him, their gazes watching him with anger and hatred.

"Get them out of the way," he muttered as Infernape, Floatzel and Espeon materialised in front of him. They didn't need to be told twice as Espeon released a psychic attack on the ghostly apparition, Infernape let out a mouthful of flames to where the fighting and moonlight Pokémon stood. Floatzel summoned a jet out water between his paws which he threw towards the psychic bird, freezing it with a lethal ice fang as he tossed it forward.

To finish it off Raichu let out a paralyzing thunder wave and the four Pokémon froze as static charge surrounding their bodies. Ash turned away, hardly need to communicate with his friends as Lucario summoned a blue ball of aura between his paws, throwing into a rock, shattering it into pieces and masking the cloaked man for a few crucial seconds. A few crucial seconds was all it took for him to appear on the other side of the field, leaning casually against the wall as he watched the scene. He sighed impatiently as a voice echoed through the stadium.

Cynthia's voice was tense as she snatched the microphone from the surprised MC, "Stop it Raven or I'll tell them who you are."

The stadium was empty now, and the small powered microphone was only loud enough to be heard by the few people who remained. The blonde haired woman was staring at him sadly as he looked at her. It was meant to be a threat but once again Ash merely sought out her gaze, mouthing, "And?" mirroring his uncaring attitude as he brought his wrist up, aimed towards the Gengar as his goggles beeped, matching a request. The dark man clearly heard the old lady call out in pain as the purple poison and ghost type became one huge lump of solid rock.

Max was standing beside Richie, shouting something but Ash wasn't listening, his gaze focused on a purple haired man who was walking forward leaving the five remaining people at the edge of the field, wanting to flee, wanting to help but told to stay there by the Sinnoh Champion and the Pyramid King. Ash smirked, meeting Paul's gaze as the Frontier Brain pushed Max and Richie back, directing them to where the other five were standing nervously. In front of him a large black weasel stood, claws extended and red feathers blowing in the breeze that had picked up, whipping at the dark man's cloak.

"Espeon – Psychic," Ash suddenly noticed how silent it was, only pierced by his command and the loud echoing footsteps of the racing elites, still two levels up from the ground floor. He wondered why they had not used their Pokémon to get down, finding it pathetic that as elites they had failed in their job. Only Lance had taken a risk, leaping down from the two floors, landing on his feet and appearing by Paul's shoulder.

Around the raven haired boy his six Pokémon surrounded him, hackles raised and various body parts glowing but it was the purple cat who leapt forward towards Weavile, the purple beam from her mouth catching at the dust and dirt on the floor and whipping it up around the ice and dark type.

Paul hissed as he ordered a shadow claw and Weavile leapt forward smirking as his claws extended into shadows as he lunged forward. He skidded to a halt as the purple fox was no longer there, creeping up behind him, ears pressed flat against the wind and tail flickering as a purple and black ball formed in her mouth.

The large weasel spun around, too late to stop the Shadow Ball that was hurled at him, sending him flying backwards. Ash was waiting; right arm pointing towards the Pokémon but a thin beam of light snaked down, transferring the Pokémon back to energy before the blinding white light could penetrate. Ash sighed and nodded respectfully at Paul who was considering him quietly before stepping back to let Lance move forward.

The red hair man was glaring at him as he threw forward two balls. Ash's eyes focused briefly on the sparkling red sea monster but he turned his gaze away as Lance called to him. "Give up – you're surrounded,"

Ash let out a small sigh, "But that's when things get fun," he muttered, too quietly for them to hear. He let his gaze wander over the capable elites who had reached the ground floor, fanning out and surrounding him, pressed back against the wall of the complex.

Lance took a step forward, "Let them go!" he beckoned to the two stone statues of the Gengar and Tyranitar. Ash tilted his head on one side considering before narrowing his eyes as an answer. Frustrated by the lack of any response Lance let out a frustrated hiss, "What kind of job is this for a man?" he challenged, tossing forward two Pokéballs from his belt.

Ash smiled, "I'm only eighteen and it's not a job that I chose willingly," he explained quietly and Lance did a double take as Raichu leapt forward towards the orange dragon with blue wings and a small horn on the top of his head.

"RaiRaiRaiRaiChu!" The orange mouse became surrounded by a veil of yellow aura as he ran forward in a volt tackle. The dragon master's attention snapped around, focussing on protecting the powerful Dragonite, his attention focussed elsewhere, forgetting about the large red shiny lizard that was still writhing as it waited for orders. That was when Ash moved, his right arm pointing towards the Pokémon, clicking a button, entombing the red sea monster in stone as the Atrocious Pokémon's roars ceased.

Cynthia appeared now, her hair falling over her eyes as she slowed to a halt. She made no move to attack but stared at Ash with panic in her eyes, "Please," her mouth formed, begging him, pleading with him but the raven haired boy lost sight of her as the wall to the left of him crashed open. Through the rising dust and rubble a large dark shape emerge, engines purring quietly as it pulled up beside him. He nodded with satisfaction as the back of the armoured vehicle lifted up, allowing three flat disks to slip out and begin gliding towards their stone parcels.

He could hear the shocked cries as the circle Ash had formed around himself prevented the elites from moving towards the large glass cages that slid towards the truck. The dark boy paid no attention to the procedure, hating to see the stone statues swallowed by darkness.

Ash stepped forward, taking a stand in front of the large armoured truck as his team moved around him. He stared venomously around at the people who had gathered. Lance and his top four elites, Agatha, Bruno, Karen and Will were trying to get past his fire monkey's and purple fox's defence while Cynthia and Paul stood watching quietly. It was then that the raven haired man noticed the approaching shadows from behind.

Lance ducked an ice fang that Floatzel aimed towards him and looked up, hissing while Ash guarded the escape. "Who are you?" the red haired man spat as he made a valiant attempt to straighten his cloak.

Thudding footsteps appeared through the hazy dust as the people waiting at the side-lines raced forward, unable to stop themselves interfering. "That's Raven – he's J apprentice, a Pokémon Hunter from Sinnoh!"

Ash bit his tongue to stop himself correcting them, telling them that technically he was from Kanto; J was from Hoenn and half the henchman had been recruited from a pub in Johto. The large black ship went wherever there was business; having travelled to Hoenn, Johto and Sevii in the time Ash had been there. Their main haunt was Sinnoh only because of the outrageous but well-paid jobs Team Galactic managed to come up with.

Cynthia whirled on the new arrivals, her eyes wide as she stared at Ash's former friends. Her gaze ran over Gary, Misty and Brock who were off to one side before flickering to May, Max and Dawn. Richie too was standing there, unable to see his Pokémon shipped away. The blonde elite opened her mouth to ask them but Ash beat her to it, snapping at her coldly.

"Now do you understand?"

Lance let out a hiss of frustration as he and his Dragonite dodged an aura sphere from Lucario, stepping backwards as his large red Gyrados floated into the truck. Ash took this opportunity to recall three of his Pokémon: Infernape, Espeon and Floatzel. The fire ape, psychic fox and water weasel vanished in red beams as the remaining three moved closer around him.

Lance's voice was full of frustration as he spoke, "You're the worst kind of thieves!" he spat, anger in his tone. He made as if to step forward as both Garchomp and Lucario vanished to their respective balls leaving Raichu, cheeks crackling. Behind Ash the dust was still clearing, wafting into the air turning the world pale brown as the engine was started again, whirring into life as the back slammed shut, like the closing of a PokéBall as it drove away, target acquired, leaving a large escape route behind him as he stepped backwards towards it.

Ash let out a dark glare and Cynthia stopped Lance, pushing him back as she pleaded to the dark man, "Please, stay and explain. We can help you! Just listen to us – don't make us force you! I know we can't imagine what you've been through but -"

"-No, you can't," Ash's tone was cold and icy as he interrupted her, his clenched fists the only thing that stopped dark blue-black balls of aura forming there. Cynthia breathed inwards quickly, her gaze flickering beyond him and the dark man froze for a split second, realising that he had let down his guard.

Who had ever said that the Sinnoh Champion came here alone?

He was half turned around, still projecting the shield from his mind as the attacks hit him. It felt like he had been punched in the chest and sent him flying backwards, away from the escape the large armoured truck had taken. Ash cursed as the flames, psychic, bug, ground and dragon attacks hit him. His eyes snapped closed as his back hit a large solid pillar and he slid to the floor blood running from his lip as he winced in pain.

"RaichiRai!" Raichu let out an alarmed chirp and raced over to his fallen master. From the ragged hole in the battle complex four people emerged, a man with a red afro, an elderly lady, and a young man with green hair and a man with dark glasses. The man with the red afro and yellow shirt grinned sheepishly as he looked at Cynthia. He scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry Cynth…didn't mean to hit 'im that hard, I swear on my 'fro!" In his other hand he held an enlarged red and white sphere that held a large flamethrower Pokémon. The other Sinnoh Elites Pokémon had also been recalled, none of them willing to sacrifice their best battling partners to stone. Lance was already racing to the fallen criminal, his large yellow dragon padding after him sedately as his gaze fell on the yellow mouse still standing guard, tail whipping back and forth with annoyance.

"Get that _rat_ out of the way," Lance snapped to nobody in particular. Nobody listened to him.

Once again Cynthia pushed Lance back. The red haired man snapped something at her and motioned to his elites to mingle with those from Sinnoh, guarding any escape routes. Paul walked forward slowly, eyes narrowed at the man who was half leaning against a large stone pillar of rock, eyes closed. Behind him trooped Misty, Brock, Gary, May, Max and Dawn. They stared on with shock as Cynthia walked forward towards the fallen man who looked dead to the world, his hood knocked back of his face revealing his spiky raven black hair although the dark glasses were still on, hiding his eyes.

They watched in silence as his electric mouse backed up, his long tail brushing against the grey device on his right arm, a small spark of static passing along his tail, frying the circuits and making the device a useless chunk of metal. It fell to the ground and a sweeping iron tail knocked it into the wall where it crumbled into small, useless parts. The mouse gave a satisfied chirp and sat back on his hind legs, watching Cynthia calmly with bright eyes.

"Ash?" Cynthia's voice was cautious as she spoke his former name. Those who had known him blinked in surprise and Paul let out a smirk as they voice their doubts.

Dawn was the one who stepped forward, "That's not Ash," she spoke calmly, barely concealing her anger, "Raven was the one who killed Ash," her voice dropped in volume as she swallowed a lump in her throat.

On the floor the dark boy stirred, propping himself on his gloved hands. "Sorry to disappoint, _sister,_" Ash snarled, his eyes flickering open as he propped himself up, wincing and asking, "Did you have to Cynthia?" referring more to hitting him with the quadruple attacks as opposed to the revelation.

Dawn's hand flew to her mouth and she stood there stupidly, staring at the raven haired man. Cynthia rolled back on her heels and glared at the dark man who was smirking at her coldly, "Explain," she demanded, tapping her foot impatiently.

Ash then did his annoying response of silence, taking the opportunity to rise to his feet, breathing heavy and leaning on the pillar for support as he looked around. Paul was the one who broke the silence, a loud laugh echoing around the empty stadium.

He couldn't contain himself as he bent over in two, chuckling, "I can't believe they didn't recognise you!" was all he managed to gasp before another fit of laughter shook him. Dawn momentarily awoke from her shock to snap at him.

"I think that's the most emotion you've ever shown," she growled before turning to Cynthia and stating calmly, "That's not Ash," she spat, motioning towards where Ash was leaning against the pillar.

Brock nodded in agreement, "Ash would never do things like that monster has done,"

The dark man could barely hold back a snarl of anger as his cold gaze stared daggers at the two of them. Misty noticed his cold glare and shifted uncomfortably, spitting at him angrily, "You could never be like Ash," she snarled at him as Cynthia looked on in sadness.

She was muttering to herself, "When one life meets another …"

She was interrupted as two voices snapped together, "something will be born,"

Ash and Paul found themselves smirking as they met each other's gaze. Ash snorted with laughter and looked away as Cynthia clenched her fist in frustration. "Tell us what happened!" she pleaded but this time Gary interrupted her.

The researcher's hair was spiky as he smiled at Cynthia, "I know they look the same and all, but that's not Ash, trust me, I know he was my rival and all but I've known him since we were kids," he explained calmly.

Max backed him up, "Ash is dead – you have to accept that,"

Only May stayed silent, her gaze fixed on the dark broken man who let a small smile play over his lips. On the ground Raichu let out a puzzled chirp as Ash spoke up, his voice laced with barely concealed anger, "Your choice Gary-boy." Gary flinched as Ash added, "Looks like you're still pretty stupid then,"

There was an audible inward breath from Gary as he heard the old inverse use of his nickname. Everyone else's gaze was fixated on the orange mouse, larger than before with a long whip like tail. Lance was watching calmly, knowing that this was Cynthia's job to deal with a criminal from Sinnoh. It didn't stop the Champion's mind from hoping his Gyrados would be safe.

Ash was frustrated at the slow conversation and gritting his teeth he turned to Cynthia, "Well?" he challenged, his voice low and he let out a deep cough as dust rose in his throat. His gaze fell on the nine people before him, blocking his escape route as he lent against the block, still recovering from the multiple attacks.

The blonde haired champion was gazing at him with pity that was evident in her voice as she spoke. "Ash, let us help you. We can work something out and maybe if you help us we can work out how to kill J!"

"Get in line," Ash snarled, bile rising in his throat and he coughed again. Raichu gaze a small chirp and hopped up onto his shoulders chirping in his master's ear.

Misty stamped her foot on the ground, "You're just evil!" she shouted, turquoise eyes wide as she glared at the Pokémon Hunter. Cynthia was the one who answered, sensing the pain and anger from J's apprentice.

Her grey eyes were sad as she spoke, almost apologetic, "It is Ash though... He's just…changed," It badly summed up the difference in the dark boy who was still glaring at Misty before giving up, blinking and half closing his eyes as he thought.

May shook her head in shock, tears refusing to fall from her eyes as sorrow rose up around her, all that she had pushed down and hidden as she stared at the man in black who was leaning heavily on the pillar, his breath slowing. Misty had stepped back in shock, Brock reaching out comforting arm but it wasn't necessary for Misty was already sobbing into Gary's shoulder.

Cynthia turned to Lance, sadly. The red haired champion was staring hard at the second most wanted person in Sinnoh, trying to match up the features. He let out a gasp of shock as Ash pulled his dark glasses of his face which miraculously were still there, unscathed. Irritated Ash stuffed them into a pocket and looked at Cynthia, waiting for her to comment or ask the questions he knew were coming.

"Why?"

He wasn't prepared to answer that one and kept silent. Cynthia sought for another option.

"Will you help us then?"

This time Ash smirked, his mismatched eyes examining the blonde woman carefully for a moment before nodding, retorting softly, "If I didn't I wouldn't still be here would I?" he questioned and the black cloaked woman took the subtle hint as a low snarl came from behind her and she turned as a stream of grass, fire and water attacks came blasting past her. When her attention turned back to where Ash had been he was gone.

"Sneaky," Paul drawled as he focussed on an area just behind him where Ash was standing beside his three Kanto giants. His hand was running along the smooth scales of the lizard as he murmured something in the dragon's ear. Charizard let out a disgruntled roar and a whiff of smoke rose from his nostrils, turning and spiralling in on it as it rose upwards.

Cynthia gave a frustrated hiss as she saw Ash standing behind her, on his terms, still staying to see her plan through. He had taken support on the large shell shocker whose blue smooth skin offered a cool surface to cool his hot hands. He had avoided major damage by projecting a low power aura shield over him, he hadn't had enough time to fully extend it and this was evident in the limp that wracked at his right leg, jolted in a sprain from the earth attack.

Dawn who had backed away turned to stare at Ash. "What did you mean…sister…?" her voice was questioning and the raven haired boy's gaze snapped up to look at her with interest as he studied the unknown member of family.

Ash sighed and from his pocket withdrew a brown envelope and tossed it lazily over to Dawn. Paul reached out and caught it, passing it to Dawn with a winning smile. The blunette smiled quietly back at him as she opened it, tears forming in her eyes as she viewed the photograph's within.

The Battle Pyramid King looked over her shoulder at the picture of the dark haired man pictured beside a woman with blue hair. An Umbreon and Glameow sat at their feet, the dark moonlight Pokémon by a man who looked startlingly similar to Ash. Another picture showed the man with his Umbreon winning a large trophy, then another image of Delia with a small baby wrapped in a bundle in her arms. They continued, all with direct links to Ash and Dawn's shared and unknown father.

Dawn closed her eyes and pressed them to her chest as she knelt down, weeping. Paul moved to comfort her, ignoring the shocked looks Brock directed and the knowing smirk from the Pokémon Hunter. The blunette looked up, "Did you..." she began, her eyes watering.

"He's dead," Ash spoke softly, directing his words only to Dawn and allowing a small trace of sorrow to creep into his words. His eyes blinked slowly and his gaze looked up to examine the faces of his former friends. It flickered past Brock and Max, both of who were still disbelieving and rested briefly on Misty and Gary, pressed together before falling on where May was standing, her hand tightly clenched around something. The Pokémon Hunter's gaze fell on her clenched fist and May thought she saw pain flit across his expression for a moment but it was gone as soon as it appeared. The brunette brought her clenched fist to her heart, letting her fingers open a crack so the glint of gold in them became visible. A glint of gold from the cut ribbon. Ash froze as he saw it.

Then he was back, the cold dark man that nobody recognised, returning the three giants to their balls and slipping them into their places on his belt. Lance let out a growl of disapproval to see the twelve balls there and he commented on this.

"You're only allowed six Pokémon at a time," he hissed, blinking in annoyance as the irony of the situation occurred to him. He was complaining to a Pokémon Hunter over how many balls he carried, where Hunters could just steal what they wanted. He shook the thoughts from his head, glaring at Ash.

Ash gazed at him calmly, "They're all I have left," he spoke quietly, barely above a whisper and Brock shook his head, denying this and letting out a small smile.

"Then you aren't Ash – he had more Pokémon than twelve!"

Ash didn't reply and only Cynthia, Paul and May saw how much it was hurting him to be here, re-facing the past that had abandoned him. Paul shook his head in disbelief.

"You know what? I can't believe he was right. None of you even recognised him!" he directed this comment to Ash's former friends who surrounded him.

They turned their noses away barring May who was clutching the broken ribbon in her gloved hand and Brock who turned to ask in disbelief. "And you did?"

Both Paul and Cynthia nodded.

Ash walked away, his black cloak billowing out behind him as he walked to a small white rectangle at one end of the battlefield. His gaze swept once along the empty stands as he stood there, as if waiting for a battle. His gaze met Cynthia's and she narrowed her eyes in confusion but when he gave a confident nod she walked forward, tossing a ball in the air.

"Gastrodon, Battle Dance!" she called as Lance and Brock shot her a confused look.

Lance's jaw dropped open as he saw Ash flicking forward a ball, "You're having a Pokémon battle?" he asked in disbelief and Ash gave another nod, maintaining his silence. The dark boy knew that his disappearance would have been noted by J. With the destruction of the grey arm device for turning Pokémon to stone they would come to here, this last signal. With the eight elites still watching suspiciously from various exits, their loyal partners all by their sides with the exception of Agatha whose ghostly demon was currently a stone statue somewhere, he would be unable to leave. Ash knew they would trace the last signal, coming here, ship and all so they could leave.

That was part of the reason he was staying here, wasting his time by testing his skills. Any sign of talking with the 'enemy' would arise suspicions so he enlarged a ball, sending forth Meganium who stood in front of him, soft green fur fluffed up for warmth. Ash looked up at the dark clouds gathering in the sky and winced, wondering if Cynthia had called for a Rain Dance on purpose.

He stuck his hands into his pockets, pulling out the odd piece of rubbish that was there before relaxing and shouting out a command, "Meganium, return and let Raichu go out there,"

The large green herb leaf Pokémon walked to his side, nuzzling him gently until he pushed her away, watching intently as Raichu hopped forward as the first large water droplets began to fall. He smirked as the large rodent didn't wait for an attack, throwing itself into the air, cheeks sparking as he released a thunder attack.

Cynthia smiled at the inefficiency of the attack that was redirected to the field, crumbling some rocks on the ground as Gastrodon let out a low cry. The pink and brown sea slug gave another low cry as she summoned up a wave of muddy water, bringing it down on the orange mouse that looked like it was grinning.

Ash's cold eyes were dancing with amusement as he called out, "Volt Tail," Raichu was already racing, leaping upwards, in a yellow blur as he span, mirroring a flame wheel as he surrounded himself in yellow aura, his glowing tail striking a pattern through the yellow wheel. The Muddy Water attack fell harmlessly to the ground, breaking up more rocks. The rain continued to fall down mercilessly, loud drops pounding at the ground.

"RAICHU!" The mouse let out a loud cry as he brought his empowered tail down to the ground, slamming onto the dirt creating a miniature earthquake, shattering the remaining rocks and throwing them up into the air. The pink sea slug cried out in shock as first it was hit by the wave of power spreading out from Rai's point of impact as them the vicious stones that were sent flying up in a make-shift stone edge attack. Ash smirked.

Cynthia swallowed, instinctively waiting for the referee's call and when none came she raised her arm, Gastrodon's ball in her hand. The sea slug was lying still; normally black eyes faint swirls as it lay there, breathing heavily until the ball's beam transferred his body into pure energy. Cynthia gritted her teeth as she sent out another Pokémon. Meganium was back on the field, throwing her head back in a loud cry.

"Megaa!" she called, her yellow antennae pricked forward as the Jubilee Pokémon was sent out. Her yellow eyes briefly considered her opponent; she had never laid eyes on a Togekiss before. For Misty and Dawn waiting at the side, one felt sorrow and the other felt recognition. The Pokémon mirrored a bird, coloured white with red and blue tipped spikes on her head, the middle one white and multiple red and blue triangles on her body. Her short wings were stuck out to the side as she gave a graceful chirp.

Her black eyes blinked as she hovered there. "Toge," she chirped, curling her feet into her body as she floated in mid-air. Meganium gave a confident cry as Ash gave her an order. The rain was still falling, dark cloud rumbling ominously in the sky.

"Petal Dance," he called, cautious and tense while he started off. From the large pink flowers around his herb dinosaur's neck a stream of pink petal appeared, encircling the Jubilee Pokémon who gave a low cry as she was surrounded.

Cynthia flung her arm out to the side as she called out, "Use Air Slash!" Her voice was desperate as her white spike ball Pokémon summoned up a ball of air, throwing it through the dancing petals toward Meganium who was standing there, blinking her yellow eyes calmly.

Ash smirked and Cynthia frantically ran through what might have gone wrong but as a barrier sprang up around Meganium she realised the herb leaf Johto starter was protecting itself. "Use Return!" he called making Lance and Brock look up. Their disbelieving stares fell in shock at the creature that, surrounding itself in a bright white light charged at the Togekiss who had escaped from the dancing petals.

Lance let out a huff, calling out, "Return only works if your Pokémon care for you," he called, slightly mockingly but he was left to stare in shock as the bright white, charging Meganium knocked Togekiss backwards, fainting the trapped Jubilee happiness Pokémon on the spot.

Ash crossed his arms, proving an unstated point as he returned Meganium to her ball. As Cynthia called out her Garchomp a blue and black jackal was released, kneeling quietly, the black appendages on his back rising slightly before he opened his bright red eyes.

"Carrio Carr!" he growled and Ash smirked.

Running a hand through his spiky black hair Ash nodded, "Let's get this done then – was it a three on three? Then I'm free to go," He silenced Cynthia's questioning gaze with a glare as Lucario summoned up a blue bone sabre, reading Ash's aura for the attacking plan.

The dark boy sighed; a bit disappointed that such a weak fight had been put up. He didn't want to destroy Cynthia's Garchomp so it was a relief when the low humming came to his ears. It was both a relief and an annoyance. He tensed. He now had two choices, to leave now, to his new life, or make the stand he had been avoiding for so many years. He already knew his plan, the reason he had wasted time by battling Cynthia, pretending to be held up. Now J had come to them.

_Wait._ His mental message to the Aura Pokémon made the Bone Rush dissolve as suddenly the wet sand and dirt around them whipped up into a small damp sandstorm. Ash stepped back in preparation and Cynthia wisely followed suit, her Garchomp shifting her weight uncomfortably and then wisely making an escape underground, using Dig to avoid getting squashed by the large invisible machine the landed there.

Gary let an annoyed hiss as the dark ship of the infamous Pokémon Hunter's aircraft materialised on the battleground. It was an awkward fit, and stuck out awkwardly sideways. The large arena was now half covered by the large craft and Ash wisely walked around to the front of the aircraft to where the ramp lowered. He was blocked off by Lance who gave him a calculated look as, on cue, the ramp descended and a silver haired woman descended. Her goggles were on but her ice blue eyes were visible as she scanned the area, noting how Ash hung back, glaring at the Kanto Champion.

She smirked as her gaze fell around the arena, taking in the huddle of former friends and the two Champions. She noted the guarding Elites and sighed, still unknowing to the reason her apprentice was still standing there, almost relaxed amongst their company. She sought out his gaze and he gaze back, eyes radiating hatred and icy cold anger that for the first time, made her turn away, looking instead to Cynthia.

She gave a dark glance towards where her apprentice stood, both unwillingly and at his own accord as he shifted uneasily, weight causing the dirt beneath him to crack with the pressure.

"Raven," her voice was low and she turned to the blonde Champion, "Are you finished?" he voice was like ice and Cynthia clenched her fist in annoyance.

Ash sidestepped past Lance, walking to one side casually. He didn't say anything as Cynthia stared sadly after him.

"What did you do to Ash?" Cynthia hissed, frustrated and J let out a delighted smile at the fact that they knew. Ash flinched at the sound of his old name.

J turned to Ash, her ice cold eyes twinkling. "Do they know everything then? Have you told them it all?" she let out a low chuckle. "Have you told them how easy it was for you to fall – how easily you broke?" A shiver ran up the group's spine at her words.

Ash turned back to her quickly, releasing the blue sphere that had been forming on his palm. Lance jumped back in shock as it whistled past and most of the people gave a double take at the aura sphere. It purposely missed J as he hissed under his breath, refusing to communicate with the evil sadistic woman. This just sought to please her and she let out a small chuckle.

"Do you want me to show them – tell them the story? I admit, it's a sad one," Her tone was dark and slightly mocking as she looked around at the group.

Ash narrowed his eyes, his gaze cold and he stared at her calmly, emotionlessly. Cynthia looked on in shock as from nowhere J brought forth a dark ball, black and grey that she flung forwards revealing what looked like a dark cloud. A white head and malicious eyes showed the Sinnoh Champion that this was a Darkrai, the bringer of nightmares.

J smiled as a dark wave was emitted from the creature, making the nine people within close range wince and clutch their heads in pain as they fell to their need, herself and her apprentice the only exceptions as the world around them changed and flickered to black and white.

Dreams and ideals ruled as the nightmare took hold.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the reviews!<strong>

**Replying to some...**

**XxVintageModxX - Thank you so much! You persuaded me to bother to post the remaining chapters of the story!**

**theguythatisnotyou - I know, I always rush stories. It's the trap I always fall into. I have tried to make the scenes change slowly, but overall, the generall timing of this story gives no hint as to time passing because I simply had no idea as to what to put in, to fill up the years that have passed.**

**wolfreader - I agree, RayShipping is a good pairing. Unfortunatly this isn't AshXCynthia, although I have used Cynthia as an understanding character to help with the revelation. Sorry for the weird way in which she discovers its Ash, I couldn't think of anythign without literally having Ash blab it out, which he would not do, and for her to recognise him wouldn't make sense because his friends didn't. I would give Ash a Zorua, but I haven't included the Unova Saga in this and since the movie with the Illusion Foxes hasn't happened... :(**

**Anime FanFic Fan - The only other story with Ash as J's Apprentice that I have read was one with a PearlShipping. I have seen Johan's story but never read it so i don't know what it is like. This story was mostly inspired by 'The Champion is Never Forgotten'. A great read. Sorry about killing the pokemon, I needed something to make Ash completely give up. It worked, and I saved the Johto trio because I figured J would be obsessed with sets, like the Kanto trio. If Ash stayed with her I wouldn't be surprised if she made him have all the Eeveelutions. I also hated killing them though... I'm sorry but they won't be coming back. :'( I agree that it would make a great twist, but if it helps, the pokemon that he has released will come back.**

**Hope you didn't mind Pikachu's evolution, I figured it would help to make Ash more unrecognisable. Also I know Riolu evolved rather quickly, but I had the scene with him as a Lucario written out for some time before I merged it with the story. So I had to make a quick evolution. **


	5. The Forgiving

**Chapter 5 ~ The Return **

_"If you love somebody, let them go, for if they return, they were always yours. And if they don't, they never were." Khalil Gibran_

* * *

><p>One part of them was kneeling on the floor on a large arena, eyes closed and clutching their heads. Everyone had a splitting headache and images were flashing through their minds at a blinding rate, all blurring into one, until they were no longer distinguishable from the other. The other part of them was staring around at a grey scale world, mirroring the inside of J's ship as a young raven haired boy ran in through the sliding door, summoning several Pokéballs in his hand.<p>

Shadow. Darkness. Blackness. Remember. A memory.

Ash didn't look. He knew what would happen. These were his memories and he felt some strange satisfaction at watching the other's reactions. Yet at the same time, he didn't want to review these moments. They had run through his head to many times, and he didn't want to relive this nightmare; the nightmare of his life. He didn't want other people to live through it either. He turned away. Pale, ghostly figures of Lance, Cynthia, Max, May, Misty, Brock, Gary, Paul and Dawn stood around, roughly where they had been standing before.

Misty was standing close to Gary, with Brock hovering behind them. To their right was Max, and May was next to him, her clenched fist still clutched to her heart and Ash wondered if that really was the ribbon that they had won together, held within. Paul had moved forwards to stand by Cynthia who had taken a step back from where J and her Darkrai hovered. Lance had moved away from Ash, the latter had stepped back, away from where the images were flashing, around them, as if they were really there, but at the same time as if it was only an illusion.

Shadow. Darkness. Blackness. Remember. A memory.

Around them there was a young boy, backed into a corner. Messy raven hair hid his eyes, hid the turmoil inside him. A small dog stands by his heels, looking up in despair, for this is his fault. A small yellow mouse switches his gaze from his PikaPi to where a slightly younger J stands. Two choices…two paths…

Shadow. Darkness. Blackness. Remember. A memory.

The image merges making everyone feel dizzy. Then the scene has changed, a clearing, with the ranger, joking loudly and a younger blunette, rolling her eyes, wondering how her friend could be so gullible. No need to worry. Now Dawn winces as her cheery catchphrase seems to hang in the air before the scene dissolves once more. In the interim Cynthia glances at the Darkrai, wondering whether it serves J by force or choice…

Shadow. Darkness. Blackness. Remember. A memory.

A new scene – in a city. A trio of friends are passing by an alley and the last person pauses as someone stands there, face masked. The group could see his eyes now, as they widened and the pupils dilated. Then they hear the pounding footsteps as he races after his friends, their exasperated tones, now seeming so scornful and non-understanding to the owner's ears. Both Brock and Dawn wince, as they see the boy make a call, the signal lost, the arrival of a dragon… For now the boy knows his choice.

Shadow. Darkness. Blackness. Remember. A memory.

Like splashes of paint on a dull canvas another memory is summoned. It drips down, painting the scene around them but it lacks any vibrant colours, and is stuck, dull greys and blacks.

This new scenery shows a clearing, somewhere north of Kanto. The brightest object in the grey world is the glowing as a small puppy morphs into a jackal, a jackal that now stands at Ash's side, shifting uneasily. In the image there are people, with Mightyena's and Houndoom's surrounding the boy. You can see the anger, the pain, flash across his face. No control over his emotions or actions as shining, blue balls of aura are summoned, between hands and paws. The men that don't stand a chance for getting between him and his future… the choices that they have made…

Shadow. Darkness. Blackness. Remember. A memory.

Ash had been backing away for some time now but he hasn't appeared to move. Now, he curses, exchanging a glance with Raichu and Lucario, decision made. He makes a choice in the present, just as the people around him witness him making a choice in the past. They have seen the devastated village, burnt and destroyed, nothing left that is recognisable. Now they see a shadowy office, with two figures, agreeing to the future, agreeing on a deal.

Ash remembers what he told Giovanni. The words ring in his head. "Deals are what have gotten me here in the first place!" He wishes now that he could burn the memory where it stood, as easily as Team Rocket's base had crumbled.

Shadow. Darkness. Blackness. Remember. A memory.

Now the gathered people see the boy, new attire, training with a Raichu and his two new companions. The little, playful Eevee and the shy Gible who both change, along with the boy, who hopes friends remember. He hopes help with come but none does and he is left alone in the darkness. Then half of the group wince, as they see themselves, at a lake.

They now know how hateful their words were, the hopelessness of the situation and how they are slowly, agonisingly, killing him, without meaning to as the words eat at his conscience, eat at his heart and soul until something snaps. They can see how he doesn't think twice of no longer letting the large airship crash with the Future Sight attack, or how his voice has become cold; losing any warmth that might have once resided in it. His face that once showed sorrow, now shows blank indifference tinged with hate.

Shadow. Darkness. Blackness. Remember. A memory.

Ash's former friends look shocked and even Paul looks slightly empathic. They watch as the forest whipps at the boy's cheeks as he runs, trying to another escape only to tire eventually, slowing to a halt. None of the group needed to move as the scene around them changed. J's smirk grew wider as the black and white memory of the stone statues being destroyed ran in the background. Ash still refused to look, his hatred and anger focused in a lethal gaze on her but when the cracks rang out, he winced at each, and every one.

Shadow. Darkness. Blackness. Remember. A memory.

Cynthia stared in sadness as she saw the boy fall down, beaten, broken. She knew she couldn't begin to imagine what he was feeling… all the blame placed on his shoulders and the impossible decision. Misty was looking on in shock, regretting the hateful words she had thrown at him. Beside her Gary, Dawn, Max and Brock could only begin to agree with her as once again, the scene around them dissolved again.

Ash's gaze was still staring at J. In a distracted glance Lance noticed how the Pokémon Hunter had gone from being next to him, too far away, and back close again. He had wanted to escape, to end this nightmare of his own making, and he now realised that he knew how to do this all along. His right hand is clenched tightly, the faint lines on the glove glowing faintly. His inheritance, gloves that once belonged to the father he never knew. As the scene of the destruction of Team Rocket replayed the grey and black world began to fade to nothing.

Then they woke up from the dream with a new understanding. The Dark Void faded and they blinked to adjust to their surroundings, staggering slightly as they were overcome by dizziness. Unfortunately they had no time to give their apologies for at that moment a blue sphere was materialised in Ash's palm and with a flick it was sent flying towards J.

"I should have done this sooner," he hissed, as he took another step closer. She dodged with lightning speed, stepping down from where she was still standing on the ramp. She let out a sneer.

"What are you _doing_?" she hissed. Then she let a dark smile flit over her face and she turned slowly to the waiting group, "Darkrai," she began but then was forced to dodge as Raichu shot a thunderbolt at her. She avoided this and stood up, her hair roasting ever so slightly and looking slightly more ruffled than before.

"Garrr!" Cynthia's Garchomp chose this moment to come up from where he had been hiding underground. Scythes were outstretched as it slashed at the air to regain its balance, before it backed away to its mistress. Cynthia smiled at her dragon before ordering, "Draco Meteor!"

J snarls as she shouts out a command to Darkrai, "Dark Pulse!" The nightmare cloud obeys, although it appears unwilling as dark orbs are shot out around, making everyone duck. It is too late to stop the comet forming in the Mach Pokémon's mouth, growing larger and then shooting towards the sky.

"Garchomp!" Cynthia screams as two purple black blobs knock her Pokémon down. Lance curses as he realises that his Dragonite was hurt by Raichu's Thunder and his Gyrados was currently a stone statue. The Kanto Champion wisely backs away.

Gary made as if to step forwards but Ash glares at him, "Stay back," the Pokémon Hunter hisses, as he throws forth a Pokéball. A purple fox appears battle ready as her tail flicks from side to side. "Speee," She calls out and Ash gives a dark smile.

"Let's end this J, you and me. Nobody else," His voice is cold, dark. An aura sphere rests on the hand that hangs by his sides, loosely although the muscles are tense.

The silver haired woman gives no time for bantering words, "Darkrai use your Dark Pulse, again!" Her cold blue eyes are tinged with anger.

The raven haired man smiles, "Espeon use Swift, then spin and rapid fire Shadow Ball." The group marvel in the midst of the battle over how swiftly the Sun Pokémon obeys, sending forth a volley of stars towards Darkrai, forcing him to end the Dark Pulse early to dodge. The fox then vanishes, to appear behind the Nightmare Pokémon, purple blobs being aimed towards the back of his white crested head.

They aren't the only duelling duo. J has pulled a gun from her belt and is aiming it when Lucario appears, melting it with an aura sphere, turning the weapon into a disfigured version of its former self. The jackal summons his bone staff of blue energy swiping it towards where J stands. She jumps back, but now before the clasps on her remaining five Pokéballs are destroyed.

Now the comets are raining down from the sky, searing red and purple tinged. Lucario is forced to withdraw to avoid being hit by one that lands in front of him, making a small crater in the ground. Behind him Ash deflects one towards the direction of the Darkrai with an aura sphere, but the monster moves to avoid a Shadow Ball from Espeon.

The purple Sun Pokémon is no longer listening to orders. Not that any are given. She vanishes underground in a Dig attack before springing up unawares, a Hyper Beam forming in her mouth. As to be expected the beam misses but another beam is already forming, as if the fox does not know that she needs to recharge. Darkrai isn't expecting the second beam and it sends him flying backwards, where he struggles in the dust weakly.

Raining... Was it still raining? Ash can't focus on anything as he dodges the comets. Yet somehow in that time he finds a moment to glare at Cynthia and her dragon before he projects a shield to deflect the remaining falling comets, angling it so they crash besides the fallen Darkrai. The dark monster makes a move to rise, but a glowing Iron Tail pins him to the ground, accompanied by a dark chirp.

J hisses in frustration. "Weakling," she directs to the Darkrai, who, although he appears to try to struggle, his true will pulls through and he gives up, lying there. The silver haired Pokémon Hunter freezes as her fingers grasp at the ruined Pokéballs. Unable to summon her Salamence she is now helpless. The molten gun has welded itself to her fingers and she hissed in pain and anger.

Her eyes widen but she spots too late the aura sphere that hits the remaining, working Pokéball on her belt, shattering the dark ball easily. Underneath Raichu's whip like tail the dark Pokémon relaxes as it feels the evil grip on it fade. Espeon bounds to the side to stand by Lance, her hackles were raised. No longer will friends be used as bargaining tools.

Ash takes a step forward, his eyes cold and dark. J stumbles back, dodging as a sphere whistles past, thrown by Lucario who steps back, growling. Now J curls her lips, letting her snake like tongue to do the work. As Lucario tries to throw another aura sphere at her she dodges, before speaking to Ash who has taken another step forward. An Aura Sphere is forming on his hand but he makes no attempt to throw it.

So she mocks him. "Your friends left you –abandoned you – so tell them how you felt – tell them how much you hated them, detested them." They wince at this but Ash calmly takes another step forward, "I don't know why you didn't leave then, I could have killed them and you wouldn't have even cared!" It rings the truth and Gary casts a sad look at Brock, realising how all this time, even in his hatred Ash had saved them.

J smiles as she prepares the final blow, "Now you have no friends, _Ash,_" she hissed his old name and the dark man paused, considering her.

He smiled, the small act of emotion playing across his face as his gaze focussed on something behind J. He blinked. "You're wrong,"

J was turning, too slowly, too confused as Lucario whirled his bone club towards her, Raichu fell from the sky a gleaming iron tail and Ash flung another blue aura sphere towards her.

They all collided at once.

One loud explosion and the Pokémon Hunter was killed instantly, the balls at her belt destroyed along with her. The Bone Rush, Aura Sphere and Iron Tail met together, vaporising her. Hunter J died instantly. It was over too quickly, too simply. The attack collided in a small explosion of bright white light. It blinded everyone for a moment before fading.

The damage had already been done though as the open and whirring jet engines sucked in the flames from the colliding attacks. So near to the main engine the flames sparked, and that spark ignited.

Nobody quite knew what happened next. Ash was the only one who realised what was happening as he created an aura shield along with Lucario. The rippling blue surface joined like a bubble, spreading outwards from the two of them. The mismatched eyes were sad as he stared at his two friends.

"Leave,"

Raichu and Lucario cast him a pain filled glance but obeyed his instructions, racing outside the blue bubble. Once there, they could see how the ship was encompassed within, protected by the invisible shield. The orange mouse let out a pain filled chirp as he called out to his master and the blue-black jackal closed his red eyes with resignation, just split seconds before the world exploded in a bright, white, piecing light.

The trouble with aura shields is that you have to be in the centre of it to cast one. You have to surround yourself with a veil of aura, a veil of energy, protecting yourself from the harm that waited outside the bubble of protection. In a sense it was similar to the Pokémon move Protect. You were protected from incoming attacks, shielding yourself in a shield.

The only problem with shields is that they don't protect from inward exploding ships.

Ash was inside the shield. While everyone on the outside was protected he was containing the explosion in a bubble. A bubble that he was trapped inside.

His mind was dark, shattered. He no longer had any control over events. He had stuck to the only thing he had left, working for J, because it was the only thing that was worth living for. Now he was projecting a shield, saving everyone on the outside, sacrificing himself in the inside. So why didn't he feel any pain?

He should be dying, incinerated in the heat of the flames. All he felt was a mild tickling sensation on his toes. His eyes were closed, he could see the heat and blinding white light even through his closed lids and for once he wished he had the black goggles on. His body was numb to the explosion, numb to the fact he should have been dying.

Unfortunately it wasn't numb to the fact that there was a piece of shrapnel, piecing his chest.

The ship had exploded, gone in a whirl of fire and flames. The metal that had not been sent blasting off to the sides, only to come bouncing back had melted fusing together in a molten mass. The electrical sparks had broken, damaged in the flickering flames that danced over the wreckage. The sound was muffled by the shield, the shock waves visible in the dry dust but not felt by those watching. A few moments after the explosion the ship lay in wreckage, a battered, burnt out shell of its former glory.

He was still standing. It didn't make sense. He should have died after the first blast yet he was still standing. The piece of shrapnel, piecing his chest showed that he was not untouchable, he had been lucky that this was the only piece of metal to be sent flying his way. His eyes remained firmly shut, even as the explosion settled, the burnt out shell flickering with the odd glow of flames as his shield flickered and he fell to his knees.

His head was swimming and he was aware that blood was leaking out of his chest wound. The flames had drawn back, wiped away by a wind that came from another world, wisps of embers falling to the ground. Ash let his arms fall to his sides, let the shield fade from his fingertips as he fell backwards onto the hard dirt, the energy rushing out of his body.

Outside of the shield everyone winced; when squinting their eyes at the bright, enclosed dome of light they could see the faint blue, rippling shield. It faded moments later as the explosion died; only a few seconds after the shield too, flickered and died. Cynthia was holding May back, the brunette wanting to race forwards, blue eyes wide with pain as she realised the raven haired boy was still there, enclosed within his own, failing shield.

Cynthia looked on as the blindness faded from her retina, her pale eyes just able to make out the figure of the boy who was still standing there. She blinked and in the interim he had fallen to his knees. The blonde haired Champion held May back as Paul moved forwards towards the dying shield. Raichu and Lucario held him back with fierce expressions.

When they next saw the boy he had fallen over backwards. He lay on his back, his face angled upwards, eyes closed. His knees were still bent and his body twisted, battered, broken. Amazingly he was unharmed, bar a small, but sharp piece of metal stabbing him in the chest. A small pool of blood was already forming on the dry dirt.

Misty, Brock, Gary and Dawn didn't know what to do. They made no move forwards, no move back. Lance was blinking in shock as he thought of the fate of three stone statues, wondering their fate. The Elites positioned around the stadium began to move forwards, towards the scene of the explosion. Raichu held in his one paw the belt with all twelve balls fitted to it, it had been thrown out of the way semi-seconds before the inevitable bang.

May broke free of Cynthia's grasps, pushing past her younger brother and Richie as she raced forwards. She skidded to a halt as, after moving past Paul, a Pokémon appeared in front of her, one she neither knew, nor recognised.

It was purple-grey with a feline like head and a tube running from his head to his body. His arms contained three fingers and a long tail whipped out behind him. Dark eyes warned the co-ordinator back and if that wasn't enough, a telepathic voice echoed in everyone's minds.

"_Let the chosen one be healed by the legends,"_

A faint shree could be heard now, after the telepathy faded from their minds. Then the calm air was cut like a knife as a jet like bird flew towards the fallen boy. Red and white feathers were unruffled as she gazed in sorrow, golden eyes wide. She made no move forwards towards him, but hovered around where the circle of his shield had ended. The Eon bowed her head, staring at the mark of the scorched ground, compared to the untouched, still wet ground.

The coo that could be heard rising from her throat was mirrored as another similar Pokémon appeared behind her. This one was larger though, and was blue and grey with red eyes. The two eons hovered next to each other, cooing softly. Besides them the air shimmered as a fairy like creature appeared, all white with three tags on her head. Next to the wishing Pokémon a green, onion like creature appeared, black rimmed eyes wide as it stared towards the fallen boy.

Mewtwo turned away from May as, from nowhere, his counterpart appeared, spinning in the air embarrassing the clone as Mew began chirping softly. From the skies three birds of fire, lightning and ice descended, landing forming up part of the circle.

Everyone could only stare in wonder as parts of the circle were filled. Travelling faster than the wind the dogs appeared, fire, lightning and water as behind them, their mother and father hovered, wings outspread, a golden phoenix and white water legend. A green hedgehog appeared, a flower tucked behind her ear, in her land form. Next to her a red and green alien appeared, eyes gazing towards the same point.

The earth shuddered as the three Regi's appeared, as if from nowhere, flanked by their master. They hovered by the newly freed Darkrai and his partner, a Cresselia. On the ground a Heatran emerged, spitting fire from his molten mouth. The lake trio appeared too, shimmering in the air, flanked by their creators who came from their respective dimension, out of the sky and land until Giratina, Dialgia and Palkia stood, shoulder to shoulder, no longer fighting.

The wreckage of the burnt out ship was destroyed as a Groundon made an appearance via land. His weather friends followed, Kyogre appearing from the hated soil behind his enemy and Rayquaza hovering in the sky to ensure no feuds, a layer of oxygen coating his green scales. The sea duo teleported next to the green ozone lizard: a mother and child.

Cynthia shook her head in wonder to see all the legends that had come together. She blinked. Not all the legends. There was still one missing.

Ash's eyes fluttered open. He was somewhere between alive and dead, somewhere between conscious and unconscious. His eyes opened, staring at a spot above him in the sky, his pale blue eyes and cold brown one fixed on a single point above him. His wandering mind came to a halt as a voice echoed in his head.

_My chosen one._

Nobody could hear anything; all they could see was a single, golden speckle of light in the sky.

_You have endured so much loss. You have suffered so much pain._

Ash's mind opened up and he saw his memories, recapped all over again. He blinked, eyes still focussed on the speck of light. _I'm sorry._ He tried to explain, tried to show why he had given up but excuses failed and the truth of the situation fell upon him. He had been too weak, too weak to resist, too weak to find a way out.

_You have been strong._

No. Why didn't he understand? He had been weak. He hadn't found a way to overcome this hurdle life had thrown at him. Instead he had given in, given up.

_You are human._

Was that why? Was that why he was so weak? Blame it on the species much.

_I expected too much of you yet you passed my expectations._

But he had failed. How could he have passed any expectations when he had failed? Failed to keep his mother safe… failed to keep his friends safe. He was a failure.

_You succeeded._

Succeeded with what? What had he done right? He had given in to the darkness, chosen the easy way out. Struggled to keep going but managed to struggle on in his personal hell.

_You overcame the darkness._

Eventually. After many, long years. If he had been stronger he would have been able to do something sooner. It would have ended everything so much more simply. He should have done something years ago, even if it meant he died sooner.

_You are not dying._

To hell with it. Ash could feel his life slipping out of his body, out of his chest through the jagged scar that stretched down his ribs. His eyes were full of pain and sadness as he gazed up to the light, where a golden eye could be seen through the thin, fabrics of dimensions. For a minute the curtain wavered and he saw the whole being, the one creator. The Alpha one that had hatched from the first egg at the beginning of time. For just a few, crucial moment he saw the image of the Alpha Pokémon, before the curtain of the world closed and it was gone.

Then his vision faded black but not before the Creator had let some last words linger in his mind.

Nobody had noticed that the rain had stopped and from behind the clouds a rainbow had emerged. The colour spectrum crossed the sky above the gathered legendries. Their eyes shone, mirroring the rainbow that spread across the sky as they all gazed at the raven haired boy that lay in the centre of the circle.

He had already saved them all.

Now it was time they repaid the favour.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I was half way through writing this chapter before I realised they hadn't met Arceus yet so I rewrote a few things. As for the shield thing well, my only answer is that they haven't met Riley yet so he and his aura-shields-with-him-on-the-outside-to-stop-exploding-bombs doesn't exist. And don't you just love Latias? I gave her a mate, figured she needed some happiness in her poor life. <strong>

**Sorry, this ended really suddenly. I never planned it this way but if it helps, the battle scene was expanded from what it was originally. I am pleased that I edited it. I am also sorry how short this chapter is…I just couldn't work out how to lengthen it without going into overcomplicated detail over every action or adding something confusing to the plot and I didn't really want to keep J alive for a second longer. She makes a really good villain but there are times when she is **_**too **_**good a villain.**

**One chapter left. Which…once again is very small. Still...it concluded this story with Six Chapters…making it **_**very**_** short, even though it is 34,000 odd words. **


	6. The Repair

**Chapter 5 (continued…) ~ The Forgiving **

_"A reputation once broken may possibly be repaired, but the world will always keep their eyes on the spot where the crack was."_ Joseph Hall

_Extract from the Diary of Cynthia…Champion of Sinnoh…_

It's been a year since the legends healed Ash. Since then he's changed. He had changed already but this change was…better.

He recovered the statues from the lorry they had been driven off in. Thankfully it hadn't had a chance to make it to the ship. He never spoke a word, but his eyes were so trouble, so dark… I don't want to know what was going on in his mind.

They cleared things up at Indigo pretty promptly. Once Lance retrieved his beloved Gyrados and Agatha had her Gengar back they set up a story. They used Ash's appearance from before to make him out to be a hero that saved the day. The villain was killed accidently and no names were released, allowing Raven to disappear and for Ash to go unnoticed. He seemed nervous when everyone started asking him questions and it took several death-like glares and Raichu's thunder shocks before they stopped pestering him.

If looks could kill there would have been several more deaths that day.

He seemed to be comforted by that co-ordinator's presence. She stuck close to him, although truthfully I think it was the other way round. Raven seemed so lost, so confused by what had happened. He refused to speak, refused to tell anyone anything. When Misty and Dawn tried to apologise he turned away, not wanting to hear it. I've never seen anyone so broken before.

Raichu stays on his shoulder at all times. He's pretty big for an evolved mouse but still he somehow manages to maintain his old perch. I don't know how he does it, especially as he pigs it out on ketchup all the time. Seems like some habits die hard. Rai looks troubled too, like his master. They've both been through so much, I don't think anything could separate them now. That Lucario of his knows what his master is feeling, you can see it mirrored in those blood, red eyes. Nobody dares to look, no one wants to see the pain, the sadness, the anger, the guilt…

He refuses to tell anyone anything. Consequently nobody knows what the Alpha Pokémon told him or what he went through in those years he was away. He doesn't talk to anyone much, but you'll catch him now and then, chatting to Raichu or Espeon as if it is something he does all the time. He shuts up when you notice, although I think they can still understand each other, communicating with methods I wouldn't know of. Maybe talking just feels more natural…

I don't think he has forgiven his old friends. I don't think he had forgiven himself.

Misty and Gary are running the Viridian gym together and Brock is taking on a course in breeding. He still fails to find a girlfriend yet continues to hit on me every time I see him. Dawn had grown up a lot. She and Paul tried going out but I don't think it worked out and they gave it up. The blunette is now with Kenny. Max failed to win the Indigo league during his rematch, and Richie won. The poor boy was then beaten terribly by the elites though and he went off somewhere to nurse his injured pride.

Then Ash challenged them.

He used a fake name, a name he still uses now. People know of him as Red, the strongest trainer who trains on Mount Silver.

He beat the Kanto Elites and the Champion as easily as he beat me.

He's the champion now, officially. He never turns up for any meetings though and Lance takes his place. Ash remains at Mount Silver, alone with his twelve remaining Pokémon and others that he reunited with.

Did I say alone?

May's with him. She's the only one he has let in close, let through his hard shell that has been set up. You can see it in his eyes when he looks at her, see the warmth shine through the darkness, see the faint reflection of the boy that he once was.

That brunette managed to win two grand festivals and beat Wallace. I guess it's true that Champions hang around together. She, the champion co-ordinator. Him, the master Pokémon trainer.

It seems ironic that the title he had wanted for so long only is rewarded at the end of his ordeal.

You can still see it in his eyes, see the pain written there. I don't think he will ever forget. This is something that will stay with him forever, through thick or thin. He spoke to me once, before we left. It was only brief, a few fleet passing words. They seemed to echo the shattered pieces of his mind as he told me that the Pokémon Hunter Raven was dead.

He prefers to be called Red now but we all still call him Ash. He doesn't complain but you can see that it brings back memories. He flinches slightly every time someone addresses him. The only time he doesn't react is when _she_ says it, but then it's pretty obvious how they have always felt for each other. I think she's the only one who will manage to heal him, the only one that will help him to recover. I don't think he'll ever get over it completely but he will move on because that it how he has lived his life.

He is Arceus's chosen one.

He is the only one who could have survived what he did and still live through it. He came through it on top, and now has found something worth living for. No matter how small, no matter how tiny. He was shattered, broken, torn apart with no will left to fight. He was manipulated, fed on darkness, trapped without hope. Somehow he came through that with one blue eye and a scar across his chest.

Oh, wait, Barry want to write something.

"I still say we fine him."

Well Cynthia says this. "Shut up Barry! Why must you always have the last say? Just because you were given a position on the Sinnoh Elite Four… I could kick you off just as easily…"

I can picture Ash snapping this to him, his eyes dark but with a hint of humour. In fact I can picture him on Mount Silver right now, Espeon frolicking at his heels and Lucario leaning against a warm rock, red eyes closed. Floatzel and Lapras are swimming while Pidgeot and Garchomp fly through the sky. Infernape slumbers down below, besides a Munchlax that eats far too much for his own good.

In a tree a Beautifly and Butterfree flutter their elegant wings. Below them two Venusaurs nuzzle each other gently, this action mirrored by a pair of Blastoise that are standing half in, half out of the mountain stream. Behind them Blaziken can't decide whether she want to join them or not, wishing to get away from the small pink cat that is chasing her tail in circles. Above her a Charizard flaps his orange wings while perched on a large rock, long neck extended and fangs bared. Nearer to the lush green grass a Meganium, Typhlosion and Feraligatr chase each other, revelling in the joys of play.

He stands there, on the mountain side beside her. She is wearing her emerald outfit with her usual green bandana in her hair. Their hands are linked and Raichu and Glaceon sit at their feet. They stare out over the silver mountainside, touched with frost and snow. They don't speak; no words are needed. They simply have each other, and their lifelong friends.

I should ask Brock's friend Tracey to draw that picture for them. Although I think Garchomp would eat it. Honestly, that dragon has a bigger appetite than my dragon sometimes…and I thought she was a big eater!

I think that's what Pokémon are all about. No not eating but being there to keep you company. Because as Red discovered, you really are alone in the world, without your friends, without your family. And without that…there isn't really much to live for.

Guess that's what friends are for.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, an ending chapter... Sorry, just had to add that thing in about Barry…he's great as a character, provided he's acting all rush-about or as his normal craziness. I don't think seriousness + Barry go together. I just worked out that if he needs to be paired with someone he should go with Bianca from Black and White, the anime one. Cos' she is always rushing around, just like him!<strong>

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! Thank you for the support. I promise if I ever revamp this…rewrite it or extend it I will post it for everyone who enjoyed this story. Just to confirm a few facts…**

**I made Ash and Dawn siblings because…well…that's what they seemed like to me. They also both lacked a father and voila…! It was also an excuse for Ash to go with May. Misty has to sharp a temper to help Ash and May and Dawn are more compassionate. I chose May because Dawn I could more easily knock aside. So that's for all you advance shippers out there!**

**And sorry for the diary format. I wanted it to be opinionated from the view of someone who was compassionate and understood. **

**Again, thanks for the reviews!**


End file.
